


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by felicityollies



Series: all i've ever known is how to hide a secret [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity stumbles upon the lair after getting drunk at Verdant. She meets the Hood, but it doesn’t go as she expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniewithwifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title Secrets Don’t Make Friends (They Make Fuck Buddies) lmao, okay but thank you to geniewithwifi for the prompt!

Felicity had had one too many cosmos. But those little pink things were just so good. She stumbled into a back hallway at Verdant, looking for the bathroom. It took her a moment to find it, but once she did she was so grateful. She stepped back into the hallway a few minutes later and immediately felt lost.

“Oh no,” she said to herself.

She turned the wrong way and wandered towards a door. It wasn’t one that she recognized, but everything was really blurry and spinny, anyway. She tried the door, but it was locked. Bending down, she saw a number pad.

“Hmm,” she hummed.

Steadying herself against the wall, she could see which numbers were used most often. Three tries later and she was in.

“Somebody doesn’t have a fail safe,” she said in a sing song voice.

She walked inside, finding herself at the top of a staircase. The door closed behind her and she started down the steps. It was dimly lit, which didn’t help her vision much at all. Felicity nearly tripped down the stairs, but caught herself against the wall.

“Woah that was a close one,” she slurred.

“What are you doing down here?” a growly male voice met her ears.

She blinked a couple of times as she hit the bottom of the stairs, “I dunno,” she mumbled.

“How did you get in here?”

“Easily,” she snorted, “It only took me three tries to guess the passcode. You should really have a fail safe to keep that from happening, but then again your system is really simple,” her words continued to jumble together.

Finally, the man speaking to her moved closer, so she could see.

“Holy Matzah balls you’re the vigilante,” she choked out.

Her eyes moved over his figure. He was covered in green leather, from his boots to his hood. She’d heard a lot about him in the news, but she never thought she would be face to face with him.

He moved closer, “You need to leave,” his tone stayed deep and menacing, “Now.”

She wasn’t scared of him. Alcohol was called liquid courage for a reason.

“Why?” she asked, moving closer.

He seemed thrown off by her movement.

“What are you hiding down here, Mr. Vigilante,” she put her hand out to reach for him, but he caught her by the wrist.

“It’s not your concern,” he growled.

She let out a shaky breath. Felicity didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the fact she hadn’t had sex with someone in over a year, but he was really doing it for her. She didn’t even know what he looked like, but it voice, low and gravelly, sent a shiver down her spine. His hands were gloved, but warm. She moved a little closer to him, taking in the scent of leather and expensive cologne. A warmth spread through her.

He kept a hold of her wrist, but said nothing.

She looked up at him only seeing a mask, covering his face. Tension rose between them. She could feel something there, like sparks on the air. It was intense, too intense to ignore. She didn’t understand it. They had only been in the same vicinity for a few moments and yet she could feel something stirring inside of her.

“Are you going to hold me all night?” she asked in a breathy voice, “Or are you going to do something about me being here?”

She sounded sexy to herself, but there was a high chance that she sounded like a drunken idiot.

“I should carry you back up those stairs and kick you out,” he snapped.

“But?” she asked.

“But it seems you need some incentive to keep my secret.”

“Incentive?” she barely got the word out when he yanked her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

She groaned into his mouth, not caring that he was only kissing her because he wanted her to stay quiet. She was going to enjoy every moment of this. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. The vigilante pressed her back against a cool concrete wall.

“Mmm,” she nipped at his lower lip.

He growled and returned the favor, tugging her lower lip into his mouth and sucking roughly.

“Fuck,” she whispered when he let go.

Even in her drunken state, she could feel that this wasn’t just for incentive.

“You want this just as much as I do,” she moaned, “Are you lonely down here?” 

He ignored her question and pressed his lips to hers again. It was rough to the point she knew her lips would be swollen and bruised, but it felt good. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking along her tongue. She could tell that he was very talented with the wet muscle. The thought sent a jolt between her legs.

He pulled back from the kiss and pulled back from her, letting her legs slide off of him and onto the ground. His hand pressed onto her lower stomach and pushed her back into the wall. He slipped his hand down and under her dress. His gloved fingers dipped into her panties and dragged along her slit.

“Oh god,” she shivered and moaned.

The Hood cupped her aching pussy, using his palm to rub her clit. She reached out, grabbing his arm. He looked away from her as he slipped his fingers inside of her. She wanted to see his face, but even when they kissed she couldn’t distinguish who he was. The booze definitely didn’t help.

“Fuck,” she whined as he pumped his fingers in and out.

She arched her back and closed her eyes. Two fingers moved inside of her, rubbing against her g-spot. She could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer.

“Oh...oh god,” she gasped, her walls clenching around his fingers.

He didn’t stop moving his fingers. Her body shook and she moaned even louder. By the time she was coming down, she was panting heavily.

“Shit,” she whispered.

He pulled his hand out and licked his drenched fingers.

“Holy sweet hell,” she mumbled.

“Now you will leave,” he said.

“Don’t I get to return the favor?” she asked.

“No,” he grabbed her wrist again and tugged her up the steps to the door. Opening it, he pushed her through, “Not today.”

Felicity stood on the other side of the door, buzzing with pleasure from her orgasm, and feeling very very confused. _Not today_ , he said, but when and why? Did she just sign a fuck buddy contract with the vigilante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand... lmao I have no idea how much of this there is going to be, but knowing me this is going to go from smut to an actual plot.

Felicity walked down the hallways of Queen Consolidated. She was upstairs dealing with somebody’s computer. They had no idea how they accumulated thirteen different viruses, but she had an inkling. It didn’t matter. She did her job and started to head towards the elevators. As she neared them, two of the Queen family popped out of one of the elevators. She dipped her head down as Moira and Oliver walked past her.

“Felicity,” a familiar English accent caused her head to whip right back up.

“Mr. Steele,” she gave a smile.

“Please, it’s Walter,” he’d told her at least four times already.

“Walter,” she repeated in a faux accent. She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling extremely awkward, “Did you need anything?”

Felicity hoped that he didn’t. She could feel the eyes of his companions on her. They were no doubt wondering what the hell he was doing talking to a lowly IT girl. Although, Moira probably knew that Walter was the one that hired her.

“No, no,” he said cheerily, “It was a pleasant surprise to see you.”

“Oh, thank you,” she returned his bright smile, “I have to get back to work,” she gestured to the elevator behind him, “But it was great to see you too.”

He let her go and she happily slipped away into the metal box. Leaning her back against the wall, she let out a long sigh. It took her all of a minute to find her way back to her desk. She was ahead of schedule as usual, so she whipped out her phone. There was a notification from the local news station.

“Another vigilante sighting last night,” she mumbled to herself.

She hadn’t stopped thinking about The Hood since her chance encounter at Verdant. Part of her wondered if it was real or if it was some drunken dream. It didn’t make sense for the vigilante to be hiding in the basement of a club. How could he get away with that without the owners knowing? Unless billionaire playboys were that oblivious. Or maybe easily threatened. No, it _had_ to be a dream, right?

But then why did it feel so real. His hands on her body. Those leather clad fingers, pressing inside of her. She remembered, very vividly, how it felt when he pumped them in and out. It had been so long since she’d been touched like that. Though, her previous sexual encounters had never been so _interesting_ and rough. She thought about how badly she’d wanted to return the favor; she wanted to see what he was hiding underneath that green leather. It was obvious that he was enjoying finger fucking her, but he didn’t let her touch him. She could almost ignore that because the orgasm he gave her was incredible.

“Mmm,” she leaned her head back and bit down on her lower lip.

She closed her eyes and willed the ache and wetness to leave her. There were still hours before she could go home. She had already planned on staying late. It was better than going home alone, even if she did want… _need_ a good masturbation session.

Felicity forced herself to go back to work. She wanted to keep ahead of schedule and maybe do some of her own things. She managed to distract herself for a good few hours. The rest of the cubicles were dark and empty. It was so quiet, she could hear the buzzing of the lights overhead.

“Hopefully the vending machines aren’t locked,” she muttered, pushing herself up.

The hallway was just as dark as the IT department. She grumbled to herself. It was her own fault for staying so late, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Felicity Smoak,” a deep growly voice startled the life out of her.

She spun on her heel and saw the vigilante standing before her, “It wasn’t a dream,” she breathed out.

He gave a low chuckle. The Hood took a few quick strides towards her and backed up her up against the vending machine. It was dark enough that she still couldn’t see much beside his chiseled jaw under his hood.

“Come to give me more incentive?” she asked, trying to be as brave as she had been the first time, “Wait how did you even find me?”

She wasn’t scared of him by any means, but she was having trouble keeping her knees from wobbling and her voice from cracking.

“Maybe,” he pressed her into the machine, “And that’s my business.”

His hand moved down to her pencil skirt. He dipped down inside and into her panties; he dragged two gloved digits up her slit. When he pulled his hand out, he looked at his shiny fingers and licked them clean.

“Have you been thinking about me?” he practically growled.

She shivered, “Yes,” she gave a breathy moan. Before he could go any further, she added, “I want to return the favor from the other night.”

Felicity reached down and pressed her hand against his covered cock. She was a little surprised that he didn’t push her hand away.

“Go ahead,” he muttered.

She undid the leather pants and reached inside. Her hand wrapped around his cock. He was thick and long. She salivated at the thought of taking him into her mouth.

“Damn,” she whispered.

She tugged him completely free of the leather and stroked him a few times. Looking up, she wished she could see more of his face. She bit down onto her lip and slid down to her knees. He pressed his hands on the vending machine behind her. She flicked her tongue across his tip, teasingly. He groaned at the contact. Parting her lips farther, she took him into her mouth. She moaned at his taste.

Felicity slowly inched her way onto his cock, letting him slide down her throat. She sucked roughly and bobbed her head against him. He groaned and thrust into her mouth. She moaned, feeling a rush of wetness between her legs. The ache became intense, she desperately needed to be touched. Her hand snaked down between her legs and she pressed against her covered core. She moaned louder against his cock.

He grunted and thrust a couple more times, fucking her throat. She could tell he was about to cum, but he pulled away from her. He slipped out of her mouth, leaving a bit of spit and precum on her lips. She licked them away.

“What are you doing?” she panted.

“Giving you what you want,” he pulled her up to her feet and turned her around.

She pressed her hands into the vending machine as he pulled up her skirt, bunching it above her ass. With a swift movement, he tugged her panties down.

“Spread ‘em,” he whispered in her ear.

She happily spread her legs for him. He ran his cock between her folds, getting slick with her juices. Felicity was so wet even her thighs were wet and shiny. He pressed his thick cock inside of her.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

He stretched her in the most delicious way. The Hood didn’t waste any time, thrusting in and out of her. He held onto her hips tightly, his gloves leaving indents on her skin. He grunted and moaned with every thrust. She could feel his cock brushing against her g-spot. Each time he did, her orgasm grew closer.

“Ahhhh!” she gasped as her walls clenched around him.

“Yes,” he moaned, holding her even tighter.

Her thighs trembled and she moaned louder. He gave one last hard thrust inside of her. Her ass was flush with his hips as he came inside of her. Slowly, they both came down from their climaxes. She leaned forward against the cool machine. Her breath came out in heavy pants, her body buzzed with pleasure. She had missed feeling like this.

The vigilante fixed her clothing for her, after he had fixed his own, she assumed.

“The security is out…. I’m sure you can handle the footage,” he muttered close to her ear.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to register what he had just said to her, “You knocked out security just to fuck me?” she asked, turning around.

Somehow, he had already gotten the hell out of there. He was quiet for someone so big, dressed in leather.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got asked for some blindfold smut.... so who am I to say no ;)
> 
> also first chapter with some Oliver POV!!

“Package for you, Ms. Smoak,” a young boy from the mail room handed her a medium sized, brown paper wrapped package.

“That’s… weird,” she muttered, taking it from him.

It was heavier than she anticipated.

He had her sign before he scurried off to keep delivering mail. She undid the wrapping and revealed an equally plain looking box. It took a moment, but she popped the box open. Inside lay a battered laptop, a usb drive, and a note.

_Ms. Smoak,_

_I need information off of this laptop._

_Put it on the usb drive and leave it on your desk._

_There will be something in it for you._

The Hood signed it with a small arrow.

Felicity bit down on her lip. If his incentive was anything like the previous times then she was definitely inclined to help him. What did that say about her? Probably a lot of things, but she didn’t want to think about any of them. She was going to help him and feel good about that. And feel good later too. Really good.

She plugged the bullet riddled laptop into her computer. Part of her wanted to know what happened to the poor piece of machinery. Full of holes and a cracked screen, it hurt her a little inside. Still, she worked her magic fingers and began pulling information off of the abused laptop. It took her even less time than anticipated to compile everything onto the usb drive. She was confused by the things she saw. For one, the computer belonged to Warren Patel, a very wealthy businessman that happened to be competing against her boss in an upcoming auction. She also found blueprints of the Exchange Building where the auction was taking place. Why the Hood needed any of it was beyond her.

Whatever.

Felicity placed the now full drive on her desk. She stared at it for a moment as if it were going to do something. Of course, it didn’t, and she went back to work as usual. She left her office on time for once, getting the feeling that the Hood would rather her desk be empty when he showed up. As much as she wanted to catch him off guard, it probably wasn’t a good idea.

She took her time getting home, stopping for some take out and picking up a pint of ice cream and wine. It was almost depressing how often her nights looked like this. At least she had the Hood to look forward to. Was that weird? She kind of liked that she was able to help him, but of course the sex was amazing. He brought something to her life that she hadn’t had before.

When she finally returned home, she put everything away and made a beeline for the shower.

* * *

Oliver was able to slip into QC, grab the USB drive, and head towards Felicity’s house in practically no time. It was strange to him that he was even allowing their interactions to continue. The risk was high, but he couldn’t seem to stop seeing her. The night she stumbled into his lair, he should have shown her the way out immediately, but she was _interesting_. Interesting and beautiful. She broke into the basement without any difficulty _while drunk_ , which meant she was highly intelligent too.

When he discovered that she was an employee at Queen Consolidated, he was more than a little surprised. The coincidence was almost enough to make him uncomfortable. It only led him to do some research on her. In an afternoon he was able to find a good amount of information on one Felicity Smoak. Everything from where she was raised to the fact she went to MIT and her substantial IQ points. It was a wonder why she was even working in the IT department, but he didn’t dwell on it. Instead, he focused on what he could do with this information. He could give her incentive to keep his secret as well as bribe her into helping him. Considering he had USB drive full of information, he knew it worked. Part of him was well aware that this incentive was also extremely selfish. He couldn’t deny that the life he lived was _lonely_. Having a sexual companion, however superficial, was nice if only for an hour or so.

He shook his thoughts away as he climbed through Felicity’s bedroom window. The sound of water could be heard, so he assumed she was in the shower. He killed the lights in her room and walked around the furniture. Completely covered in his green leather, he sat down on her bed and waited. He was patient, as patient as he could be, considering what he was waiting for. Oliver hadn’t seen her completely naked, but he wanted to. He had no doubt that she was equally beautiful underneath all her clothes.

The water shut off. He listened to the movement of her walking through the bathroom. The door creaked open and she stepped into the bedroom wrapped in a large white towel.

“Felicity,” he said in a low tone.

“Ack!” she stumbled back, “How do you keep finding me?” she demanded.

“Easily,” he muttered.

She took in a deep breath, “When you said there was going to be something in it for me I didn’t think it would be today.”

“I can leave,” he stood.

“No!”

He smirked, “That’s what I thought.”

Oliver kept his face covered, dragging his eyes over her. Her blonde hair was sopping wet, falling around her shoulders. The towel covered everything he wanted to see, but he was all the more enticed.

Without warning, she dropped the towel. He watched the cloth pool at her feet before moving his gaze up her body. Long legs, curvaceous thighs and ass, she had the smallest tummy, and supple breasts. Felicity was both gorgeous and sexy.

Her skin became slightly flushed. A light shade of pink covered her cheeks and chest. _Embarrassment_. He could hardly understand why. Did she think he cared whether she was muscular and toned? Because he didn’t. Every little curve and freckle was utterly delectable. He wanted to put his mouth on every inch of her; he wanted to feel her under his touch. Press his body against her fully, instead of having his damned suit in the way.

Which was why he brought a few things along with him this time.

He reached into one of the small pockets on his suit and tugged out a black blindfold, “Come here,” he said.

“A b-blindfold?” she stammered.

“Yes,” he continued, “You are going to lie down and I’m going to tie you up,” he paused, watching her face, “And fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” 

She groaned.

He smirked again and motioned for her to turn around. Felicity did so, giving him a better view of her perfect ass. With a free hand, he reached down and gripped her ass. It wasn’t the same as squeezing her with a bare hand, but he enjoyed it anyway. He leaned in close, bringing the blindfold over her eyes and tying it behind her head.

“You’re incredibly sexy,” he growled in her ear.

She shivered and let out a shaky breath. He watched goosebumps erupt over her skin. Beautiful. He guided her to the bed and lay her down, with her head resting on a pillow. He pulled out silk ties and proceeded to tie both her hands and ankles to her bed. There wasn’t any way he was going to take a risk that night. He didn’t trust her not to take off the blindfold or not move too much. The last thing he needed was an accidental sex injury that resulted in her hearing his actual voice.

When he was finished, he looked down at his handy work. The light from the bathroom shone across her body. She lay there, breathing heavily, her body completely on display for him. He removed his clothing, dropping his suit to the floor. Climbing onto the bed, he leaned in and kissed her lips. She leaned up chasing his lips. He straddled her lap and let one of his hands wander over her body. Her skin was so soft under his rough calloused fingers. Their lips smashed together, heated and hungry. His hand found her breast and roughly squeezed. She moaned into the kiss as he moved his thumb across her hardened nipple.

The noises she made every time they were together sent a jolt right to his cock. Everything about her was simply addictive. He leaned back from the kiss when they both needed air. His lips trailed downward, across her jaw and down to her neck. She moaned loudly when he kissed near her pulse point. He took it as an invitation to bite; he sunk his teeth into her flesh, not too hard, but enough to leave a mark. Wrapping his lips around the abused flesh, he sucked roughly. There was no doubt there would be a mark on her tomorrow.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

He kept moving downward, nipping at her collarbone and massaging her breasts. She gasped and leaned as much as she could into his touch. His cock twitched upward in response. He leaned back to look at her quivering body. She was a vision.

“I hope you’re not done,” she breathed out the words.

“Not even close,” he growled.

Oliver leaned back in, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the hardened nub and teased it with his teeth. His other hand worked her breast, palming the soft mound. She groaned at the stimulation. He could have spent an eternity just listening to her moans.

“More,” she begged.

He smirked against her skin and moved downward until he was settled between her legs. Dark curls glistened with wetness. He licked his lips, but dipped his fingers down instead, finally feeling her wetness against his skin. His digits slipped past her folds. He groaned at the feeling of her warm, tight walls around his fingers. She groaned, arching her back. He curled his fingers, rubbing mercilessly against her g-spot.

“O-oh fuck,” her body gave a jolt.

He smirked, pulling back his fingers. They were drenched with her juices. He brought them to his lips, sucking them loudly.

“You taste delicious,” he said in low tone.

She whimpered.

It was such a small sound, but it pulled a groan deep within his chest. He stroked his already throbbing cock a few times before leaning in to guide it to her entrance. Oliver thrust into her with one quick and rough movement.

She gasped loudly.

He stayed their for a moment, savoring the feeling of her warmth around his length. The sweet tightness, squeezing him in just the right way. Their bodies flush against each other. It was everything he had been craving.

He pulled out almost to his tip and thrust back in. He filled her over and over, watching her breasts bounce each time. The room filled with the sound of their breathing mixed with the wet slapping sounds of their bodies meeting. She pulled at the restraints, wanting to move and touch him. He smirked wide and thrust in again; he ground his hips into hers, rubbing against her g-spot again. Felicity moaned loudly. He could feel his orgasm building in his lower stomach. Panting heavily, he quickened the pace until her walls started to clench around his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

Felicity screamed, whipping her head back.

His balls tightened and he gave one last thrust inside of her. He moaned as his cock twitched. Cum spurted from his tip and coated her fluttering walls. He stayed where he was while they caught their breath. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, as was his, and her mouth had fallen open in an almost perfect o-shape. Felicity Smoak was fucking gorgeous.

He grunted, pulling out of her. Sliding off of her, he began to redress, including sliding his mask over his face. He felt sated, almost content. It was the feeling that kept him coming back to her. He leaned over and undid the ties, stuffing them back into his pockets.

“Can I take this off?” she asked, still sounding breathless.

“Yes,” he kept his voice low.

She removed the blindfold and handed it over to him. He kept his face out of the light and shoved the blindfold along with the ties.

“Are you ever going to tell me your name?”

He scoffed, “Do you want to end our agreement?”

“No,” she whispered.

Without another word, he turned to leave the same way he came in. He still had a lot of work to do that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning... i felt like this fic needed some masturbation.... (:

Oliver didn’t think he was going to have time to stop by Felicity’s that night, but lord he wanted to. His lonely nights had become much more interest since she had stumbled into his lair. He looked forward to her company. There were a few times during the day that he had caught himself on his way to her office, but she didn’t know Oliver Queen. He didn’t want her to know Oliver. The Hood was good enough.

Now, though, he couldn’t visit her as either. His night was going to be busy and he barely had five minutes to himself. The few minutes he did have he was going to use wisely. He locked himself away just in case someone, his bodyguard, came in. The other man was the only one on board with his crusade and that had hardly been a choice. It was either save John Diggle’s life and let him on board or let him die.

He was glad to have the help, but at the moment he wanted to be alone. Pressing his back against the bathroom wall, he undid the zipper on his jeans. He reached down and pulled his cock from the confines of his boxers, letting out a sigh of relief as the cool air hit his hot skin. Oliver leaned forward, his hand wrapped around his length, and he gave a squeeze.

A groan fell from his lips.

He closed his eyes and pictured Felicity that first night she stumbled in downstairs. She came in wearing something that she had probably worn at the office, but it was still sexy. Short skirt and a little blouse, a few buttons had been undone probably after a couple of drinks. She was drunk, but it didn’t interfere with her intelligence. The way she stood up to him and didn’t give up, the heat between them, and the way she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The loneliness had taken over that night, but he didn’t regret it. They were two consenting adults and he did nothing wrong.

He stroked his cock and thought about pressing her against the wall. Kissing her lips until they were swollen and bruised. The panting little breaths and fell from her lips. He groaned louder, thrusting into his hand. When he pressed his gloved fingers inside of her, he remembered how tight she felt. He could feel the warmth through the leather. The fluttering of her walls as she came around his digits. Then her taste, _fuck_ , she was delicious.

“Felicity,” he moaned as he gave one more thrust.

His balls tightened and his cock throbbed, ropes of sticky cum shot from his tip into the toilet. Panting heavily, he leaned against the wall for a moment before flushing and cleaning up. It was not nearly as good as being buried inside of her, but it would due for that night.

* * *

Oliver sat at a conference table, waiting for a meeting to start. He wanted to be about anywhere else _but_ there. His mother and stepfather requested that he be there, though.

“Mr. Steele,” Felicity’s voice filled his ears, “I brought you those files you asked for, but I do have to say I’m not a secretary,” she mumbled the last part.

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak, and it’s Walter,” he corrected her again, “I admit there’s another reason I asked you up here.”

Oliver’s brows went up and so did Felicity’s. Neither of them were paying attention to him, though he was the only other person in the room at the moment. He was fine with that.

“You know that I believe you are wasting your talents down in the IT department. You should be upstairs. We have a recent opening in our applied science division and I think you would be the perfect fit. You would be working closer with my stepson,” he gestured towards Oliver.

Felicity met his gaze, but quickly looked away. Oliver glanced between the two of them. This was the first he was hearing about this. He knew he had to work closely with the heads of each department, go over ideas, and such, but he had not been aware Walter was thinking about putting Felicity in that position. He didn’t know if that was a good idea. Obviously, Felicity was brilliant and capable, but he didn’t want to spend too much time with her during the day. But if push came to shove, he could put on an act.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she said, “No offense to you Mr. Queen. It has nothing to do with you or you… Walter.. I’m happy where I’m at, _But!_ I do appreciate the offer.”

“That’s okay, I was going to say it didn’t sound like a good idea either,” Oliver muttered.

Walter glared at him.

“Wait what?” Felicity looked at him.

He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, “You don’t have much experience.”

“You’re one to talk,” she snapped.

His brows went up. She clamped her mouth shut, but didn’t apologize.

“Enough,” Walter bellowed, “Why don’t you sit in with us on the meeting and then give it some thought.”

Well, he might have pushed her into accepting the offer, but at least she probably hated him. That would work well for him.

* * *

Oliver walked through Felicity’s hallway to her bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, letting his gaze fall on the beautiful woman laying sprawled out on her bed. Felicity had been waiting for him. She dipped her fingers between her legs and slowly rubbed her clit in a circle.

“I’ve had a stressful day,” she moaned.

“Yeah?” he growled, stepping closer.

“Ran into a jerk at work….” she sighed and dragged her fingers through her slit.

“What do you want me to do? Stick an arrow in him?” he smirked, knowing full well she was talking about him.

“Maybe,” she spread her legs further, letting him get a good look at her wet pussy.

“How about I make you forget about him instead….”

“Okay,” she pulled her hand away, “Are you going to restrain me again?”

“Yes.”

He tied her to her bed and put the blindfold on again before stripping down. His cock was already starting to harden, but he wanted to bury his face between her legs first. He lay on his stomach and leaned in to lick up her slit. He immediately took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking roughly.

“Ohhh,” she arched her back into him.

He switched to licking her slit again. Slowly inching lower and lower. He delved between her folds and pressed into her entrance. His tongue wiggled around, working and rubbing against her walls. She tasted like the ambrosia of the Greek Gods and was just as addicting. The sounds she made, caused a rumbling groan to form in his chest. His cock was aching to be inside of her, dripping precum onto her sheets. She needed to cum first.

He moved back to her clit, flicking his tongue over it mercilessly.

“Ahhh, yes!” she moaned, tugging at her restraints.

Her body trembled and her juices gushed. She coated his chin with her sweet wetness. He licked it off as well as licked her clean, refusing to waste any. He moved up onto his knees and brought her body as close to his as he could with the ties. Oliver slipped his cock inside of her and began to thrust roughly. The room was quickly filled with the wet, slapping sound of their bodies meeting over and over again. His cock wrapped in the warmth of her body was like heaven. It had only been a few days, maybe a week or so, since their last meeting, but it felt like an eternity.

He continued a rough pace for several minutes, but it wasn’t long before she was tightening around him. She was already so sensitive from her first orgasm, it was easy to push her into a second.

“Fuck!” she shouted.

He followed soon after. His cock throbbed inside of her. Her walls squeezed tightly, milking him for all he was worth. As they came down, he slowly brought her back to the bed so she could lie flat. He panted heavily, sliding out of her. For a second, he let himself breathe, just leaning over her. She looked so beautiful lying there, glistening with sweat, and her mouth parted slightly as she caught her breath.

He ran his thumb across her plump lips, his hand rest gently along her neck and jaw. Slowly, he leaned in further and kissed her. It was soft, softer than his kisses had been before. There was something so serene about kissing her like this. Melting into her as they lay there in the quiet. Before he could lose himself too much, he pulled away and slid out of bed.

She took in a deep shuddering breath, “Oliver Queen, who?”

He stilled, “What?” he growled.

She laughed, an almost sleepy, drunk laugh, “You said I would forget about him… the jerk… so like I said…”

He shook his head and finished getting dressed. When he was fully clothed, he took off the restraints and blindfold. She looked up at him with curiosity, but he knew she couldn’t see anything under his hood.

“Will you ever tell me?”

“I believe you asked me that last time,” his voice stayed deep, but he kept the anger out.

“I did.”

“The answer is still no.”

“Why?”

“Go to sleep, Felicity,” he turned away from her and towards the door.

He couldn’t tell her who he was, definitely not now. They would have to stop. She would end it, of course. He was just the _jerk_ Oliver Queen. That’s what he wanted her to see. He was happy with the way things were. She helped him. They screwed around. He wasn’t so lonely and there were no strings attached. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! comments and messages are always welcome!
> 
> find me at [tumblr](felicityollies.tumblr.com) & [twitter](twitter.com/felicityollies)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got away from me… and ran… and ran…. and i should probably go sit in holy water or something

Felicity walked into her brand spanking new office. It was on the same floor as the CEOs and the rest of the department heads. It was such a huge change from her little basement cubicle. She would have been happy to stay in the IT department, though, she knew she was wasting herself downstairs. The only reason she was up there was Oliver Queen. If he hadn’t opened his big mouth, she wouldn’t have felt the need to prove herself. What did he know? He was the spoiled brat son of Moira Queen. He didn’t do anything around there except sit on his but and look pretty. Not that she thought he looked pretty. Okay, maybe he was, but that didn’t mean he was her type, _at all_.

She took her box of things and set them down at her much bigger desk. Yes, she could get used to this. Even if she did have to deal with Oliver. She didn’t understand why he had been so rude. They had never even interacted before. The most she could recall is passing each other in the hallways. She was not going to worry about it. All they had to do was work together, that didn’t mean they had to like each other.

Instead of getting her office set up, she decided it would be best to dig into the paperwork her predecessor left for her. There was a lot. Walter had given her the rundown of everything she needed to know about this position, but considering she knew the ins and outs of QC already, it hadn’t taken very long. She had high hopes for the Applied Science Division. It was the kind of job she dreamed of holding when she was younger, but never allowed herself to have. Staying under the radar was just easier. She had to admit lately with all the help she’d been giving the Hood, she’d discovered there was a lot she was missing in her life. It wasn’t just her sex life that he amplified, but he added a level of interest to her daily life as well. When she was researching or tracking for him, she was using parts of her brain that were pretty much gathering dust. With this new job she could stretch her intelligence even further.

After a couple of hours, Felicity found herself walking towards Oliver’s office. In her hands she held the file of an interesting project, she wanted to talk to him about. She didn’t care if that made her seem too eager; she was eager. Knocking on the door, he motioned her in with the wave of his hand, but didn’t bother looking up from whatever he was doing.

“Uh, hi… Mr. Queen, I just wanted to bring this file by… it’s a project that never got off the ground, but I think it’s worth having a look at. I know that with a few changes and a reworking of the budget that we could get it going,” she said as she walked towards his desk. Felicity felt strong and confident; she wasn’t going to let Oliver get her down.

“Hmm, sure,” he said, taking the file, but not actually looking at her.

She held in a sigh and turned to leave.

“ _Ms. Smoak_ ,” he continued, “Would you get me a coffee?”

She whipped around and looked at him.

“While I look at this,” he put his fingers on the file, “You can get yourself something too of course,” he winked.

She stood there, her mouth falling open and closed, gaping at him like a fish before she was able to make words, “Excuse me?”

“What?” he asked innocently.

“I am _not_ your secretary, I _am not_ your assistant, and I am most certainly _not_ going to get you any fracking coffee.”

His brows went up and he leaned back into his seat. She ignored the nagging fear that she was about to be fired. He had no right to ask her to do things that were below her pay grade. Even as IT support it was _appalling_ to ask her to fetch coffee like some intern. She was an MIT grad for Pete’s sake.

“If we are going to be working together, _Mr. Queen_ , you need to show me some respect,” she snapped, “I did not graduate from MIT to be treated like an intern by you.”

“So, that’s a ‘no’ on the coffee?”

She gave a frustrated groan and turned on her heels before she did something she would regret. Felicity was pretty sure that Walter outranked Oliver, but Oliver could probably still fire her and that would suck. She left the office and marched her way back to her own. There were other things that she could be doing, more important things than arguing with Oliver, like meeting the rest of her department.

* * *

It would have been so easy for him to get angry. _No one_ spoke to Oliver Queen like that, but he wasn’t mad. He was amused. Felicity stood in front of him, feathers thoroughly ruffled and panties in a tight twist, and he thought it was funny. He had seen her at her most serious, but he had also seen her when she was coming completely undone.

There was a part of him that was almost _proud_ of her for standing up to him, but could he feel pride for someone that he hardly knew?

What he did know was that she was also very attractive.

He let out a shaky breath as he stood. Oliver only gave her ten minutes before he wandered into her office. She wasn’t there, as he assumed. He scribbled out the name of someone he needed her to find and left it on her computer screen, along with a time that he would meet her there that night.

* * *

Felicity had a pleasant time meeting with her department. Most, if not all, of them seemed to think she was an upgrade from her predecessor. Before stopping by her office, she decided to take a detour to Oliver’s to see if he’d gotten any work done regarding the project. A glance at the file would have made her happy, but no. When she arrived at his office it looked like he had left as soon as she did. Not a single thing had moved. She was sure that the paperclip keeping the file closed was even in the same exact spot.

If she were in a cartoon, she would have been turning red from her toes to her head, and there probably would have been steam coming out of her ears.

“Ms. Smoak?” Walter’s familiar English accent caused her to whip around.

“Was this job a punishment?” she yelled, but quickly smacked her hand to her mouth.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not trying to sound ungrateful,” she said, “But,” she sighed and gestured towards Oliver’s empty desk, “How does anyone get any work done around here if your acting CEO disappears in the middle of the afternoon? I asked him to look at a file and he can’t even seem to do that.”

Walter shook his head, “You are a very bright young woman, miles above your co-works and numerous members of my staff, and I had hoped that you might light a fire under my stepson,” he said as he began to walk away, “I was aware of the complaints you left about your supervisor, Ms. Smoak and you had very good ideas about how the IT department should be run.”

“Those were supposed to be anonymous!” she shouted after him, but he was already heading into the elevator. “Sneaky Englishman,” she muttered to herself before turning towards her office again.

How was she supposed to light a fire under Oliver Queen’s ass? She was pretty sure that he didn’t even care about his family’s business. He was off being busy with his stupid club. The club in which the vigilante hid. She still wondered what the connection there was, but she had a feeling it was a money-under-the-table-hush-hush kind of thing. But why would the vigilante want anything to do with Oliver? She shuddered and a disgusted noise as she sat down at her desk.

Anyway, she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about the…

“Hello,” she plucked a sticky note off her computer screen. A name and a little arrow underneath, “Could use a little more information than that,” she rolled her eyes.

But she supposed that’s exactly what he wanted, information. She had work to do first, but she would get back to it as soon as she could.

The skies had darkened and a good portion of QC employees had gone home already, but Felicity sat at her computer, typing away and pulling up information on some guy that ran a fairly decent sized security company. Her eyes were glued to her screen. The rest of the world was completely shut off as she compiled everything she found onto a flashdrive for the Hood.

“That was quick.”

“Well, that’s why you asked _me_ to do it….” she barely got the words out when she scrambled out of her chair.

Felicity awkwardly stumbled, but he caught her by the waist, pulling her close.

“You should _really_ not sneak up on me like that,” she mumbled.

His lips pulled into a smirk, but he didn’t apologize.

She pulled back from him, “It’s almost fully loaded,” she shook her head, “Then you’re free to go.”

“You don’t want anything tonight?” he asked.

“It’s been a long day.”

“Maybe you just need to relax.”

She thought about it for a moment, “I don’t want it soft.”

Without hesitation, he backed her up into the office wall, “When have I ever been _soft_ ,” he growled.

She groaned, spreading her legs for him. He hiked her skirt up, bringing her up higher, so that her legs could wrap around his waist. His hands went to her wrists, pinning them to the wall.

“Hands to yourself, Ms. Smoak.”

“Just fuck me,” she moaned.

He smashed his lips into hers. His covered cock pressed into her core. She could feel him starting to harden against her through his leather. Their kiss was rough and heated. He tugged at her lower lip and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he licked along her mouth, tasting her. Her stomach clenched and she could feel a rush of wetness between her legs. She knew her panties were becoming damp.

Part of her was wondering if they should stop. She was growing tired of not knowing who she was fucking, but god it felt good being with him. He was exciting, he made her nights feel a little less lonely, he brought adventure to her life, and _fuck_ could he make her thighs shake. She pushed every thought from her head and focused on the way it felt when he let go of one of her wrists and squeezed her breast.

Felicity held onto his arm, but didn’t dare let her curiosity get the best of her. She rolled her hips against his, begging for more. His hand moved from her breast and down between them. He tugged away her panties, nearly ripping the cotton. She could hear the sound of his zipper and the leather shifting just before he aligned himself with her entrance.

She let out a small, preemptive moan. He smirked against her swollen lips and pressed inside. Holding onto her hips, he slid in and out of her in a rough rhythm. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Their lips stayed attached, needy and hungry for each other. He filled her over and over again. Each time stretching her walls in the most delicious way.

“Oh god,” she finally broke the kiss as she leaned her head back, knocking into the wall.

It didn’t hurt.

She squeezed her legs around him tighter. “Ahhh, yes!” she arched her back into him further.

He reached a glove finger between them and began working her clit in merciless circles.

“F-f-fuck,” her thighs quaked and her walls clenched around his cock.

He groaned and gave one last thrust before hitting his own climax. They panted heavily as they came down. He carefully slid out of her and set her back in her chair. She leaned her head back, watching him fix his clothes. Licking her lips, her eyes moved over him. Her mind drifted to his tongue and what that wonderful mouth could do.

“You’re being quiet,” he rumbled out in his usual deep tone.

“Mmm just thinking about you eating me out on my boss’ desk.”

His movements stilled and she giggled.

“Insatiable this evening,” he sounded amused.

“Didn’t say you had to do it.”

“And I didn’t say that I didn’t want to….” he gestured towards the door for her to lead the way.

She thought about it, but only for a moment. Standing up, she rid herself of her panties and dropped them on her chair. Quietly, they moved down the hallway towards Oliver’s office. Was she really this petty? He had only pissed her off two or three times so far. But yes, she was. She was mad at him and nothing would make her happier than being juvenile about it. Okay, she could have resorted to making all the sounds across all of his electronic devices some kind of crude animal flatulence, but this was more fun…. and she could save animal gas for later.

“You must really hate him,” the Hood grumbled.

“No…” she said, entering the office, “Why do you care? You got a deal with him since you live in his club basement?”

He huffed, “Get on the desk,” he growled.

She thought that it was odd how he clammed up about it so quickly, but it wasn’t important. She planted her butt on Oliver’s desk and spread her legs. Her hands went to the edge of the desk.

“Hands to myself.”

He dropped to his knees in front of her and immediately leaned in to lick up her pussy. The fact he wasn’t deterred by his own taste was somehow hotter than it should have been. He swirled his tongue around her entrance tasting both of their cum mixed together.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned leaning her head back.

Her knees slung around his shoulders; her heels dug into his back. He licked a long slit up her pussy to her clit. His mouth wrapped around the already sensitive nub and began to suck only stopping when she started to shake.

“Fuck,” she hissed.

Back and forth he went, slurping up her juices and then teasing her clit. She was breaking out in a sweat as he tormented her. Edging off her orgasm, but promising it to be that much more intense each time he did so.

Then he pulled back completely. He wiped his chin and looked down at her from under his hood.

“Roll over.”

She nodded and moved onto her stomach. Her heels hit the floor and her ass up in the air. She spread her legs again for him. Panting heavily, she only had to wait a moment to feel him fill her again. Her body was aching for release. She _needed_ it. Her clit was throbbing almost violently, her knees were shaky, and she swore that she was going to explode. What was this man doing to her?

He thrust into again and again. Roughly moving the desk forward a couple of inches. She swallowed back a scream, so she didn’t alert security. He hit her g-spot each time he thrust into her. It only pushed her closer to the promise of an intense climax.

“Oh…. oh…. ahhhh…. fu-” a gloved hand came down on her mouth, but she didn’t care.

When she finally hit her orgasm it felt like the dam had broken. A wave of pleasure washed over her. Her walls tightened and contracted around his cock. Her body quivered. She moaned behind his hand as pleasure spread throughout. A buzzing warmth that could only be described as bliss.

She was quiet. Didn’t hear anything. Didn’t think. She just lay across the desk and tried to breath as the Hood pulled out of her. Felicity almost wished she was at home because she could have used a damn good glass of wine and her bed right about then. But she forced herself off the desk and righted her remaining clothing.

“Well that was…. that was….” she cleared her throat, “I’ll just clean this up… I don’t actually want to get fired.”

He shook his head, “I will see you later, Felicity.”

She bit down on her lip and watched him leave. With a sigh, she turned to Oliver’s desk. She tugged it back a few inches and then got to work on the ask desktop. Considering her thighs were wet, she was lucky there wasn’t as much…. spillage as there could have been. As she cleaned up, she ran across a few things. Nothing really interesting. That is until she found a handwritten note from Oliver. His handwriting seemed _familiar_ , but she couldn’t remember having seen it before.

Then it clicked.

She ran down the hall to her office and then all the way back. Felicity held the note from the vigilante beside Oliver’s handwriting. Of course, she was doing this in very dim lighting and she was by no means a handwriting expert. The lettering was similar, but the Hood’s was faster, a lot more scribbled and messier.

She was seeing things. Seeing things! She wanted so desperately to know who was under that hood that she was starting to look for clues where there weren’t any.

“Go home, go to bed, Felicity,” she sighed at herself as she packed up her things, “Oliver Queen is not the vigilante.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](felicity.tumblr.com) & [twitter](twitter.com/felicityollies)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is what i like to call.. everything goes to hell

Oliver sat at his desk, his fingers glided over the glass where Felicity had sat only a few weeks ago. Since then they’d fooled around a couple more times, but there was something about that night that was different. She was so uninhibited, passionate, and sexy. So angry with him she felt the need to defile his desk. But he couldn’t bring himself to be mad about her sweat and juices on the glass work space. Or the way her fingers danced along the same spot the very next morning as if she were taunting him. She was in there to get him to work harder, of course, but the way her perfectly manicured fingernails pointed out exactly where she had been, where he had brought her to the edge of ecstasy, sent a thrill through him.

After the encounter he _had_ tried to be a little more helpful when it came to CEO related things. Tried being the operative word. He was too busy with his night job to be doing this crap. As much fun as it was to piss Felicity off, it wasn’t the reason he skipped out most days. He basically told her to do whatever she wanted anyway. Apparently, he still needed to be there to literally sign things off. He rolled his eyes.

At least he was making headway with his other work, but now there was something going on in Starling that had him on edge. Felicity was doing a tremendous job of tracking leads and helping him out… and relieving his stress at night. She was something else. Intelligent, witty, and beautiful. She was fiery and passionate. He wasn’t supposed to get attached to anyone. That wasn’t the plan, but he liked spending time with her. Even if he just fucked her and left. His nights were a little less lonely when he visited her and that was the point.

“Fuuuuuck,” he groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

He was sure that there weren’t any feelings involved. There wasn’t any time for him to start caring deeply about someone else. He had his hands full and God knows he was too much of a mess for that kind of thing. He was just fine the way things were.

* * *

Felicity couldn’t believe she was having sex with Oliver Queen.

Yes! Okay, she was admitting it! Not to anyone out loud, but she was having sex with Oliver fucking Queen. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She had tried to deny it, but the clues continued to stack up. How could she pretend not to see what was right in front of her? Felicity let herself be blissfully unaware when she sat on his desk, when they hid in the broom closet across from her office, bent over her couch, and the other times he tied her up again.

But last night as when he slipped into her home, she knew. She knew she was having sex with Oliver. She knew when he had her bent over her bathroom sink, his fingers tangled in her wet hair, and a smirk painted across his face in the mirror. The handwriting, the club, Oliver and The Hood appearing at the same time, the fact he had such easy access to her information, things that shouldn’t have been easy for him to get unless, of course, he was her boss, and his ability to find her no matter where she was in the QC building. Yeah, she knew it was him, but she let him fuck her anyway.

It felt so good. The little tug on her hair as he filled her over and over again. He gripped her ass, letting his fingers leave indents in her flesh. She remembered the way she desperately clung to the edge of the sink, but somehow she knew he wouldn’t let her slip. He wouldn’t let her get hurt.

_Ugh._ She was so mad at him, she couldn’t be thinking nice things about him. He lied to her for months. _Months._ He wouldn’t tell her who he was, still asked for her help, and tried to work side by side with her everyday. No, that wasn’t true. He barely worked with her at all. Was he trying to purposefully piss her off?

She could almost let it slide because of the excitement, fun, and sense of purpose that he had brought her. _Almost._

“God dammit!” she stood up and slammed her hand down on her desk. Felicity almost immediately regretted it. She swallowed thickly and steadied herself, “Got up too fast,” she mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

She let out a long sigh and started towards her door. While she was on the topic of Oliver Queen, she needed to check to see if he actually signed any of the papers she gave him. Probably not. What was his problem? He could fuck her, but couldn’t sign a few papers? Men. She should give him a piece of her mind. Let him know that she knew who he was. But what if she was wrong? No, she was never wrong, but…. accusing someone of being a hooded vigilante could backfire.

_Not fair._

Felicity marched into his office and found him sitting at his desk, doing a lot of nothing, “Have you done anything at all?” she asked.

He leaned forward, a smirk on his face, _that smirk_. God, it really was him. She could see that smirk in the mirror last night so perfectly. The hood over his head, shielding the other half of his face, she could imagine it just as vividly. Why had she never seen it before?

“Of course, Ms. Smoak.”

The room felt too hot. Her ears were ringing and the lightheadedness from earlier had returned.

“Felicity….” Oliver stood.

“I’m fucking Oliver Queen,” she whispered as her vision started to go black.

* * *

Oliver moved forward as quickly as possible. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. Panic quickly found its way into his chest. He was torn between freaking out over what she said and the fact she was currently passed out in his arms.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms and stepped out into the hallway.

“Someone call 911,” he said to the many passing staff.

He was surprised that no one had noticed them yet. But then again they might have been pretending not to be eavesdropping. He hoped to God that no one heard what she said. It was the tiniest whisper, so he doubted anyone else heard it. No one else would know what it meant, but still.

She knew. _She knew_. He didn’t doubt an ounce of her intelligence, but damn he had hoped he could keep his secret.

Oliver looked down at her and for the first time felt scared. He didn’t know what was wrong. It wasn’t often that women passed out in front of him like that. His old self might make a joke about that, but he was truly worried about Felicity.

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if last week was “everything goes to hell” then this is spiraling....

Felicity vaguely remembered waking up in Oliver’s arms. Her forehead was sweaty and her world was spinning. She swallowed back the bile she could feel creeping up her throat and let her eyes flutter shut.

The next time she was conscious enough to be aware of her surroundings, she was in an ambulance. Her face was covered with an oxygen mask and the paramedic was talking to Oliver of all people. What the hell was he doing there? Couldn’t he have just passed her off and been done with it? She decided just to close her eyes again until they were at the hospital.

It didn’t work. The other paramedic noticed movement and started asking her questions. She answered them the best she could, but all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. All she did was pass out, but she felt so exhausted.

At the hospital, she had to cooperate and let them run some tests. When she got up that morning she didn’t think she was going to be peeing in a little plastic cup or letting someone stab her with a needle. Then again, she also hadn’t thought she was going to faint in Oliver Queen’s office.

“You have such an attentive boyfriend,” a nurse gushed as she filled a little vial full of Felicity’s blood, “He’s been waiting and asking about you. And he’s so good looking,” she giggled.

_If my arm bruises, I swear to god._

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she mumbled, keeping her eyes off the needle currently pressed into her skin, “He’s my boss.”

“Oh,” the nurse replied, “Isn’t that something.” Felicity could hear the amusement in her voice.

She grumbled quietly and closed her eyes tightly.

“There we are,” she pulled the needle from her arm, “Just relax and let that IV,” yes she had more needles in her arm, “Do it’s job.”

The woman left and apparently let Oliver in after that. She looked away from him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her in this state. He’d been lying to her for months and now he was hovering around while she was weak and vulnerable. Bastard.

“Shouldn’t you be at work,” she snapped.

“You fainted in my office.”

“So?”

“So?” he repeated.

“Since when do you care about my well being?”

“I…” he sighed.

“That’s what I thought,” she finally turned to look at him, “Listen, just go. I don’t need you here. Go stick an arrow in something.”

“Keep your voice down,” he hissed.

“Why? You afraid I’m going to tell the whole world you’re the,” she mouthed the forbidden word, “Now that we're not going to be fucking anymore?” she hissed right back.

He opened his mouth and snapped it shut almost immediately.

“I said I wouldn’t tell anyone and I won’t, but you’re an ass… you lied to me and you’ve been treating me like _shit_ at work.”

Again he said nothing.

Hot tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Her hands shook, but she refused to let him get to her this way. She would not cry in front of him.

He sighed and sat down in the chair near her bed. “I was worried about you,” he muttered after several minutes of silence.

“Why?”

“I might be an asshole, but you _fainted_ in my office. I’m allowed to be worried.”

“No, you don’t get to be worried about me.”

“Felicity,” he warned.

“You don’t get to do that either,” she met his gaze and glared, “I might be your employee, but like I said you have been more than just an asshole to me. I have been sleeping with you, I have been helping you, and you still couldn’t be bothered to be decent to me.”

He looked away from her, but she couldn’t tell if he was ashamed or if he didn’t want to listen to what she had to say. She sighed heavily because he figured it was the latter of the two. Just as Oliver was about to open his mouth again the doctor came inside.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said, holding a clipboard in front of him, “I have a few test results back.”

“Okay,” she said.

“From everything you told us I thought it imperative to check your blood count as well as hormone levels…..” he started listing off a bunch of medical jargon that she’d only heard a few times on those hospital dramas on television.

“The point, doc?” Oliver interjected.

“You’re pregnant, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity swallowed back bile again. She could feel all the color draining from her face and her entire body shake worse than before.

“We ran a quick CBC test and it showed that you’re also anemic, meaning low iron levels. Your poor eating habits along with the pregnancy resulted in your fainting spell. I’m going to suggest you take iron supplements during your pregnancy, if you choose to see it to term, and I would also suggest not skipping several meals in a day several days a week. Living off of coffee isn’t healthy.”

He glanced at both of them and sighed, “We’re going to run a few more tests, but we won’t have the results back for another couple of days. When the IV is empty you’re free to check out and leave.”

The doctor left them alone after that.

Felicity racked her brain for any time that she and Oliver had used a condom, but she couldn’t think of a single time they had. She was on birth control, but she knew there was like a two percent chance that it didn’t work. A one in a million shot and she happened to be that lucky one. She couldn’t stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks this time. What the hell was she supposed to do? She was barely twenty-one. He was her boss and the vigilante. She didn’t even like him. Or at least half of who he was. This was so fucked up.

* * *

Oliver heard what the doctor said, but he almost didn’t believe it. Felicity was pregnant. He got another woman knocked up. He wasn’t the kid he was back then when it first happened. The one that was afraid of being an adult, the one that was both sad and relieved when he found out he would no longer be a father. No, but he was scared. He wasn’t a good man; he wasn’t the kind of person that _should_ be a father. But this wasn’t even about him.

It was about her.

She looked scared out of her mind. He was ruining her life. In the waiting room, he couldn’t stop himself from pacing. He asked the nurses every few minutes if she was alright. On the ride into the emergency room he wouldn’t leave the damn paramedic alone. He was _terrified_ that something was very wrong with Felicity.

God, he was an idiot. A twenty-six year old man that had tugged her pigtails the way a small boy does on the playground.

He got what he wanted. She hated him, but now both as Oliver Queen and the Vigilante. Felicity was pregnant and he had no idea what they were going to do about it.

“I’m sorry,” the words tasted so foreign.

“Now you apologize,” she sobbed.

He couldn’t look at her while she cried. Fuck, he had to be the worst person in the world. Who does this? Who fucks with someone like this?

“If you… want to get rid of it-”

“I don’t know what I want to do Oliver!” she yelled, “I can barely comprehend what he just told me.”

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. They were quiet for several minutes. He wasn’t sure what to say or do; he didn’t know how to make any of this right.

“If you want me to leave… I will, but I’d like to take you home.”

Felicity took in a few deep breaths. She had finally stopped crying. Wiping her face, she sniffled and nodded, “I don’t want to take a taxi.”

Neither of them had anything else to say until they were in the backseat of one of the Queen town cars. They sat on opposite sides of the car. Felicity was pressed into the door was if she couldn’t get far enough away from him.

“I’m not coming into work tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t want to see you tonight either.”

“Understandable.”

He had a sudden fear that he was going to lose her altogether as a part of his team. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back into the cushioned seat. When they pulled up to Felicity’s place, she got out without another word. He wondered if he would really see her the day after next, but he doubted it. If he was the reason she quit Queen Consolidated his step father would never forgive him. Maybe not even his mother for that matter.

He had the driver take him to Verdant where he slipped down into the basement. 

“Woah, you’re a mess,” John said.

Oliver grunted in response.

“I don’t get words today?”

He sighed sitting down in his chair, “Felicity is pregnant.”

John Diggle was not an easy man to surprise, but the look of shock on his face said otherwise.

“She fainted in my office. I went with her in the ambulance to the hospital. She hates me and is probably going to stop helping us.”

“Not only is she pregnant, but she knows.”

“I think she has for awhile,” Oliver ran his hand down his face.

“I told you to tell her the truth.”

“I know.”

“And to stop being a dick.”

“I know,” he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling and spun his chair a little. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Oliver practically growled.

“I would enjoy it more if that poor girl hadn’t gotten caught up in this shit.”

He sighed heavily, “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Start by acting like a decent human being,” John muttered.

Oliver rubbed his face with both hands. He knew that his friend was right, but he felt like he had lost every chance he had with Felicity. Just in time to realize how much of an idiot he really was. He wanted her to dislike Oliver Queen in hopes that she wouldn’t connect the dots and pretty much leave him alone, but he’d done too good of a job. There was a part of him that also noted he’d done it because he didn’t know how to react to the fact that he liked her. He liked being with her at night, whether that meant having sex with her or seeing her work her beautiful brain.

“Ahh fuck!” he shouted, slamming his hand down on his metal desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandon this fic! I just had to do some thinking, so I'm back and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**Ten Weeks:**

According to the doctor she was ten weeks pregnant. She immediately started doing some research into what pregnancy actually entailed. It was pretty ugly. Weight gain, constipation, moodiness, gas, and a whole hell of a lot of other things. She wasn’t sure if she could do this and with Oliver of all people. Ugh, she was so mad at him. Mad to the point she wanted to scream and throw things. Part of her wondered if some of the anger came from hormones or if she was really _that_ pissed. Maybe it was both, but she didn’t like not knowing for sure.

Felicity had avoided going back to QC and answering the Vigilante’s calls for the past couple of days. She wanted to take time for herself to think about what she was going to do. But she hadn’t gotten very far. Even if she was angry, she couldn’t make a decision without talking to Oliver. That wasn’t fair.

So, to Queen Consolidated she went.

Inside of her office was a large bouquet of red and white roses. If she wasn’t mistaken, it was supposed to be a sign of an apology, but then again she wasn’t a flower expert. She walked up to the bouquet and found a little card.

_I’m sorry_

_\- Oliver_

Ah, she was right. Someone had done their research. Felicity actually did think it was a sweet gesture. He wasn’t known for his apologies or his kindness.

“Oh no,” she mumbled as her lip started to quiver.

She couldn’t stop it once it started.

“Ms. Smoak I saw you come in and-” Oliver came into her office.

“You got me flowers,” she sobbed.

He stood there in the door, panicked and confused.

“D-do you not like roses?”

She covered her face, stupid hormones, stupid tears; she didn’t want to be crying in front her boss slash baby daddy.

“Be quiet,” she cried, “Stop being so nice,” she wiped at her face and turned away from him, “I’m mad at you.”

She sniffled loudly, managing to quell her tears.

“So you like them?” he asked once it was quiet.

“Yes, but I’m still angry with you. You lied to me.”

He sighed, “I figured.”

She swallowed and shook her head, “We need to talk.”

He stood straight, putting on his strong guy face, even though she knew he was hurt.

“I don’t know what to do about… this,” she pointed at her stomach.

He dropped his gaze for a couple of seconds before meeting hers again, “I’ll stand by you whatever you choose.”

“Don’t do that,” she muttered.

“Do what?”

“Give me your actual opinion.”

He stared at her as if he’d never been asked that before.

“I’m serious, you put it in me I want to know what you think.”

“I… I’m not a good man, Felicity. With what I do…. I shouldn’t be a father, but I don’t know about… getting rid of it.”

“Abortion isn’t a dirty word.”

He looked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Truthfully, she didn’t know if she could go through with it either. It was a tough decision. What were the two of them going to do with a baby? Was adoption an option? But could she carry a baby to term and then give it away to someone else? Why was this so complicated?

“There’s other options,” she sighed, “Adoption… but if we keep it we have time to think about it.”

He nodded slowly. “We…”

“Yes, we. Like I said you put it in me, so you’re not getting out of a second of this.”

“I won’t,” he swallowed thickly.

Felicity was more than a little terrified about all of this, but at least Oliver seemed to be trying to make things right.

* * *

**Eleven Weeks:**

Oliver felt like he was walking on eggshells with Felicity’s moodswings. It didn’t help that she was getting headaches, nausea, heartburn, and she wasn’t allowed to have more than one cup of coffee. God, he felt like the biggest jerk. But he was determined to make things right. It was hard. His instincts told him to push people away. Not only would it keep other people safe, but it would keep him safe. He liked Felicity, but letting her close would only get him hurt. Well, he was already hurt and it was his own damn fault. She was ticked at him, possibly hated him, and he was stuck trying to make it up to her. He still needed her help. It’d been nearly a week and a half since she’d stopped helping him at night and he and Digg were in over their heads.

He walked into her office and slid her the one allotted cup of coffee, “I thought you might like one of those pumpkin spice things everyone's always talking about. My sister is obsessed for some reason.” 

She looked up at him, though her fingers didn’t stop flying across the keyboard.

“And uh…. pumpkin muffin…” he slid a bag towards her as well.

“What do you want?” she asked.

He could barely look offended. “We need you back, helping us at night.”

“We?”

“My partner Diggle and I….”

“ _We_?” she repeated.

Oliver cringed, “I… I need you.”

It was true. He needed her help. He just needed her, but she wasn’t going to realize the double meaning in what he said. Maybe it was better that way. He didn’t know if she was ever going to fully forgive him. He didn’t know if he deserved her forgiveness.

“I do miss it….” she said softly, “Helping the city I mean. And hacking. I don’t care if it sounds bad. I’m good at it and it’s fun.”

He cracked the smallest smile, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

“Oh before you go, did you get that paperwork I sent your way?”

He nodded, “Yep, I’ll look it over and have it back to you before I leave.”

She gave him a wide and genuine smile. It was beautiful. “Thanks.”

* * *

That night he brought her down to the foundry. He remembered, very vividly, the first time she’d been down there. But he couldn’t let his mind wander down that road again.

“So you must be Felicity,” Digg said.

“He talks about me?”

“Well you have been our little computer hacking guardian angel,” the older man teased.

She giggled, “That is me. It’s nice to meet you,” she held out her hand.

“John Diggle, but you can call me Diggle.”

They shook hands. Oliver smiled, feeling as if a piece had fallen into place. Something about them meeting just felt _right_.

“The computers are over here,” he muttered.

Felicity made her way to them and the smile slid off her face, “What are these?” she asked, immediately sitting down and starting to work with them, “You’ve been trying to work down here with this? No wonder you need my help. This is a 1980s operating system. You can’t do anything with it. This actually hurts me deep in my soul.”

He pressed his lips together. How could she be so cute?

“They’re yours now….” he finally said.

“Even if you didn’t say that I was going to fix them. I can’t possibly leave here tonight knowing that there are computers set up like this.”

“You know the doctor said you should be getting sleep….” he started to say.

“And I will… as soon as we are done and this is done.”

He frowned, wanting to say more, but he decided against it. Worry knotted up in his stomach. They had decided she would keep the baby or at least carry it to term; he was still a little dumbfounded that she even let him help in the decision. When did anyone ask Oliver what he wanted? But Felicity carrying the baby meant she needed to take care of herself. He didn’t notice it before, but she didn’t actually take very good care of herself. Not that he was one to throw stones. Neither of them ate properly, but for different reasons. Sleep seemed to evade the two of them, but again not for the same reasons.

He shook his thoughts away and started to suit up.

* * *

**Thirteen Weeks:**

It was about the middle of the thirteenth week when her nausea seemed to settle and her heartburn didn’t seem as bad. In their place came something that she might consider worse. It was a symptom she had run across, but she really didn’t believe it would happen to her. How could any pregnant woman have an increased libido of all things? But there she was in her office, wet and feeling like her temperature was in the hundreds.

She was just being dramatic.

With a sigh, she forced herself to work on…. what was she even working on? She shuffled through papers and tried to get her brain back on track.

She should just be happy the morning sickness had passed and her chest wasn’t on fire anymore. But why oh why did she have to feel like _this_? It didn’t help that she hadn’t had sex in weeks. Not since before she fainted. She missed the feeling of being touched. The feeling of Oliver’s hands, gloved or not, all over her body.

A shiver when down her spine.

Somehow, she managed to keep herself together through the workday and through most of her night job. Oliver was still on the streets and Diggle had just packed up to go home early. Some emergency with his nephew and sister-in-law. Felicity was left alone with her thoughts, making it that much harder to focus on the little blinking dot that was Oliver on her screen.

No, she was thinking about the past week or so she’d spent in the foundry. Now that she knew, Oliver didn’t seem shy about hiding himself. He worked out in front of her. Shirtless, dripping with sweat, and hanging above her work station. He did something called a salmon ladder, which she had never seen before, but god she could watch it for hours. Or the sparring with John. Grunting, groans, and sweat galore.

Felicity rubbed her thighs together, trying to find some friction, but it didn’t work.

“Oh god….” she gasped.

“Felicity?” Oliver’s strangled voice came through on the comms.

She swallowed back another groan. How could a person be so damn sexually frustrated? It was insane!

“Are you okay?” she could hear the sound of his motorcycle revving.

“No,” she sighed, leaning back in her seat.

“What’s wrong?” his voice was laced with worry.

She pressed her lips together.

“Felicity,” he snapped.

“I’m not having this conversation over the comms, I’ll tell you when you get here,” she killed the comms and tossed her ear piece onto the desk.

She knew that he wasn’t going to be long. Along with actually trying at work and making amends, he’d been…. hovering and almost doting upon her. She wasn’t the kind of person that liked that sort of thing normally. Especially when she was trying desperately to stay mad at him.

It didn’t take him long to get back. He practically ran down the stairs.

“What is wrong?” he yelled in the growly voice he usually reserved for street thugs.

Without looking at him, she said, “I need to be fucked.”

He stopped where he was, staying silent for a few heartbeats, “What?”

Felicity finally slid out of her chair, “I haven’t had sex in weeks, I’m extremely frustrated, and extremely turned on. I need to have sex.”

He stared at her from behind his mask.

“If you don’t want to do it then fine….” she was going to say something about a date with her showerhead, but for some reason what tumbled out was, “I’m sure there’s still some stragglers from the club that are up for the task.”

His eyes darkened, “No,” he walked towards her, “I never said I didn’t want to fuck you, Felicity.”

Oliver backed her up into the metal exam table. She shivered and slid up onto it. The metal felt cool against her warm thighs. He reached up to unzip his suit, but she stopped him.

“Leave it on.”

Yes, there was a part of her that missed sneaking around and fucking the vigilante. Before she knew it was Oliver. Before she let her curiosity get the better of her.

“Fine, but the gloves are coming off,” he muttered, “I want to feel you.”

He did away with them and slid his hands up her skirt. One hand rest on her thigh while the other dipped into her soaked panties.

“Jesus,” he whispered, “You’ve never been this wet before.”

“It’s the hormones,” she sighed.

“Well, that’s something they don’t tell you about…” he mumbled as he dragged his fingers up her slit.

He brushed against her clit, eliciting a strong reaction from her. Her clit was so much more sensitive than usual. He touched it again and she arched her back into him. She started to undo her blouse, unbuttoning it and tearing it open for him. Her small belly was exposed, but her mind wasn’t on that. All she cared about was his hands on her body.

“Touch me,” she whined.

His free hand went to her chest. Her breasts were tender and sensitive as well. She ached, but when he touched her it felt so good. His gentle massaging was exactly what she needed. Oliver’s fingers delved down into her folds. He slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out while his palm brushed against her clit.

Felicity rolled her hips against his hand, “Fuck…”

She could already feel her orgasm building between her legs. Her mouth fell open as her thighs trembled.

“Oh…. oh god… yes!” her walls clamped around his fingers.

He kept his digits moving in and out until she was coming down. When he pulled them from within her they were drenched with her juices. His leather pants were also looking extremely tight. He licked his fingers clean. She moaned loudly at the sight. His fingers worked the button and zipper on his pants quickly, freeing his hardened cock.

Oliver pulled her to the edge of the table with one hand and used the other to guide his cock to her entrance. With one swift movement, he filled her completely.

“Yes,” she moaned.

He thrust into her quickly, but not hard enough to hurt her. His cock filled her, stretched her, over and over again.

“Oliver!” she threw her head back.

He groaned as he ground his hips into hers. His pelvis brushed against her clit. Each time he touched the sensitive nub, a jolt of pleasure went through her. She gasped and moaned. Her orgasm built again. The ache between her legs grew until it was more intense than before.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she screamed when she hit her peak.

Her body trembled beneath his. Oliver’s own movements became erratic with his ograsm. He gave one last thrust, moaning her name as he filled her with his cum.

Felicity panted heavily. Her eyes fluttered shut; she tried to relax and catch her breath. His hands pressed into the table on either side of her while he did the same.

“Next time,” he said, “Just ask.”

“Our situation is a little more complicated than just asking for sex, Oliver.”

He sighed, sliding out of her, “Maybe, but… whatever you need I’m here. I mean it.”

She peeked her eyes open at him, “Even being fuck buddies with a pregnant lady?”

He huffed out a laugh and she was sure that was the first time she’d ever heard that sound from him, “Yeah.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed.

“It’s not like you being pregnant makes you any less sexy,” he muttered, fixing his pants.

“Well, thanks,” she shook her head.

Now that sex was off her brain, she was starting to feel self conscious about her body. She looked away from him as she buttoned up her blouse. It was stupid because he literally just said that she was sexy, but that didn’t stop her from worrying. She was gaining weight and getting bigger, so who could blame her?

Felicity slid off the table and adjusted her skirt and panties as well, “Seriously, thank you for this. I thought I was going to go crazy.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

He watched Felicity leave, deciding that was one of his stranger experiences. Oliver wasn’t complaining by any means, but he’d never seen such a sexually frustrated pregnant woman before. He didn’t even know hormones could do that. 

He just wished he could figure out what the hell was going on between them. Things seemed to be getting better. She was less mad. He was pretty sure about that, but she didn’t say it out loud. Then she practically goaded him into fucking her. Why would she tell him what she wanted and then say she would find it elsewhere? It made him…. angry. No… _jealous_. It was a disgusting feeling and he hated it. If she was goading him then she had done it on purpose, but why?

What was going on?

He liked her, but everything was so confusing. She’s mad and then she’s not. Or she is mad and just being quieter about it. She wants to have sex, but she also wants him to feel jealous.

He sat in his chair, hood back and mask off; he stared at the ceiling. Was this all in his head? Was she confused too? Or was she screwing with him because he fucking deserved it?

He was trying dammit.

The laws he broke getting to the foundry that night. He didn’t know if Felicity or the baby was hurt. Part of him was _terrified_. And yes he snapped at her, but he wasn’t very good at dealing with things like fear.

He groaned and rubbed his face with both his hands. He and Felicity needed to have another conversation and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these two so much.... but they are idiots

Oliver had particularly good hearing. Or rather he was sensitive to the things around him. He was on his way to Felicity’s office, nearly at her door, when he heard her on the phone.

“Yes, mom, pregnant.”

Her mother squealed on the other line. She sounded like a loud person to begin with, but he knew not everyone could hear her as clearly as he did.

“Why do you have to get all excited?”

“It’s a baby!”

“Yeah, but…”

“You don’t know who the father is?”

“I do!” Felicity practically growled, “But we’re not… together.”

“I get grandbabies, but no son-in-law?”

“Mom.”

“Sorry sorry, you don’t need a man to help you through this. I can fly down there in a jiffy. I did just fine after your father left. I know you can do the same.”

“No, no, no you don’t have to do that. We’re not dating, but he’s… helping. Doing things for me.”

“Things?”

“Taking care of me.”

Her mother giggled.

“Mom,” Felicity whined again, “This is not why I called you. I’ve been having a bad morning.”

“Oh honey, what’s the matter?”

“I can’t focus on anything! I spaced off during a meeting and then forgot what we were even doing. I never do that. You know that.”

“Pregnancy brain.”

“Pregnancy brain?”

Another giggle. “You have no idea! When I was pregnant with you I was such a space cadet! I would be in the middle of bringing food to a table and forget where I was going. It’s no big deal just a little frustrating.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“It’ll fade after the baby is born,” she said, “Although, I have heard that sometimes people don’t lose pregnancy brain.”

“That explains so much.”

Oliver bit down on his lip. He didn’t know her mother, but she sounded like an interesting woman. He should have probably turned around, but he couldn’t stop himself from listening in.

The woman seemed to ignore the comment because she continued, “You’ll be fine! Oh I’m so glad you called me! I have so much I can teach you.”

“Mhmm.”

“If you’re anything like me you’re going to gain a lot of weight in the butt and thigh area, but if things are going well with your gentlemen it’s just a little more cushion for the-”

“Goodbye, mom!”

Oliver couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled out of his mouth.

“Oh god, how long have you been there?” she asked, putting her head on her desk.

“Long enough.”

“Pray that you never have to meet her.”

“Well, she is the grandmother of my-”

Felicity interrupted him with a loud groan. He bit down on his lip again. She was seriously cute when she wasn’t mad at him. Okay, even then when her brow was crinkled and she was all puffed up she was cute. Just in a different way. And he might not have been able to enjoy the cuteness at the time because of the yelling. He pushed his thoughts away and stepped closer to the desk.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

She grumbled something that he couldn’t understand.

“What?”

“I’m very frustrated again,” she muttered, leaning her head up from the desk.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “Can we not make this awkward.”

He held his hands up in surrender. They hadn’t done anything since their night in the bunker almost a week ago. He wondered if she’d been trying to push away her urges, but he wasn’t going to ask.

“I told you I would do whatever you needed anytime.”

She bit down on her lip and drummed her fingers across her desk. Her eyes flickered past him to the hallway then to her closet.

“Make it quick?”

He nodded. Before following her into the small closet he glanced behind him as well. No one was passing the office at the moment. Thank god. The closet was cramped, but he could work with it. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in a QC closet, but before it had been one for storage that was slightly bigger.

He bunched up her skirt and slipped his hand down her panties from behind. Two fingers slid along her folds. She was soaked again. Completely drenched with juices. His cock twitched in his slacks. He moved his fingers higher until he found her clit. Pulling her back against him, he started to rub her swollen nub.

“Oh god,” she whispered.

He kept going, working her sensitive clit until she was shaking. His hand came around to cover her mouth as her moans got louder. He only moved when she was quiet and breathing heavily against his palm.

His other hand was sopping wet with her juices. He licked his palm while his clean hand worked his belt and zipper, freeing his hardened cock. Tugging down her panties the rest of the way he aligned himself with her entrance and penetrated quickly. He slid into her with ease and started a quick and almost rough pace. His movements were short because of the amount of space they had, but god it felt good.

His hands went to her hips, holding onto her tightly. Oliver could feel how different her body already was, but it didn’t put him off at all. He thought Felicity was sexy no matter what.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she whispered.

He could feel her walls already clenching around his cock.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

His hand went to her mouth again. She hit her second orgasm, moaning loudly. Her walls squeezed his cock, pulling him in deeper. He couldn’t hold back. With a hard throb he came inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum.

He dropped his hand away from her face and leaned back, attempting to catch his breath. They pulled apart and quickly adjusted their clothing. She stumbled out of her closet. He followed behind. Felicity sat down at her desk and pulled out one of those little make up mirrors to check her reflection.

He grabbed a couple tissues and wiped off his hands. “I meant what I said,” he muttered, throwing them away, “Anytime. Doesn’t matter what it is.”

She glanced at him for just a moment before looking away and snapping her mirror shut.

“What is it?”

“It’s….” he really thought she was going to open up to him, “Nothing.”

“Oh.”

Of course not. She barely trusted him. He shook his head and sighed.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he repeated.

She frowned.

“If you need anything, you know where I’ll be,” he backed out of the office.

Why did he let himself get his hopes up even for a second? They were fuck buddies and nothing more.

* * *

Oliver punched the dummy harder than usual.

Digg quirked a brow at him.

Another punch mixed with a grunt. Sweat dripped down his face.

“It’s Felicity again,” Diggle said.

Oliver paused and shot the other man a glare. “It’s nothing.”

“Man, I have been working with you for months. I know when you’re pissed off about something and I know when it’s Felicity.”

He sighed and leaned against the stupid dummy.

“It’s my mom, actually….. and Felicity.”

Digg crossed his arms, waiting expectantly.

“My mom found me after I left Felicity’s office and asked me why I’d been spending so much time with her,” he shook his head, “You know my mother,” he punched the dummy in the gut, “She drilled me. I felt like a damn cornered animal. And then Walter came in.”

“They know.”

“They know,” Oliver sighed, “Mom wants to fire Felicity.”

“What for?” Digg actually got pissed.

“She thinks that Felicity is using me even though I told her she wasn’t pregnant when she got the job.”

“Jesus.”

“And I think Walter somehow feels guilty. He has no idea….” he hit the dummy a couple more times.

“And Felicity?”

“She doesn’t know, but…. that’s not why….” he didn’t know how to put his feelings into words to he leaned back and hit the dummy in the face, “She still doesn’t trust me and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Have you talked to her yet?”

Oliver didn’t answer.

“That’s your biggest problem. You were supposed to talk to her a week ago. You’re not sixteen you can’t just avoid your problems.”

“I know!” he shouted, rounding on John, “I _know_ that! But how the hell am I supposed to have a conversation like that with her?”

“It’s called growing the hell up, Oliver.”

He turned away and went back to taking his frustrations out on the plastic dummy.

* * *

Felicity opened the door and started inside. It didn’t seem that the boys heard or noticed her because they were yelling.

“You can’t just avoid your problems,” John snapped.

“I know!” Oliver shouted, “I know that! But how the hell am I supposed to have a conversation like that with her?”

“It’s called growing the hell up, Oliver.”

She blinked a couple of times. Were they talking about her? Was she a problem all of a sudden? Did she become some kind of a liability now that she was pregnant? Felicity wasn’t in any kind of danger down in the foundry, but if they were worried about her hormones or something… well that was just sexist.

Still, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling hurt.

As she came down the stairs, her heels clacking against metal, Oliver stopped and grabbed a towel.

“I need to get ready for tonight,” he growled before stalking off.

Felicity sat down in her chair and sniffled quietly once he was gone.

“What’s wrong?” John’s voice was much softer than when he was talking to Oliver.

“You two are going to fire me because I’m pregnant,” fat tears rolled down her cheeks, “I don’t even have to tell you how sexist that is. And if this were a real paying job I would have every right to sue you. My hormones don’t detract from my skills as a hacker or tech expert,” her words were shaky through the tears, but she tried her best, “And just because I found out the pregnancy brain and forgetfulness is a real thing…”

“Felicity, what are you talking about?”

“I heard you. You and Oliver think I’m a problem and he doesn’t know how to sit me down and have the conversation.”

John let out a quiet chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because you overheard the wrong part of that conversation,” he rubbed her back gently.

She sighed heavily, “So I’m not getting fired from the team,” she wiped at her face.

“No, Felicity, but Oliver does need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“It would be better coming from him.”

She pouted at him.

“But…” he sighed, “I have no idea how long it’s going to take him to buck up, so think about this question… do you trust him?”

What a loaded question. Truthfully, she didn’t know anymore. She didn’t know how she felt about him because it was so confusing. He’d been so helpful with the pregnancy so far, even if it was just checking on her and bringing her food….. and climbing into a closet with her. But did she trust him after all the lying he did? She really didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hurt my own feelings writing this chapter so.... merry christmas and happy holidays :D

Hormones were not her friend. Some days she was easily pushed to tears. Others all she wanted was the feel of Oliver’s body on hers. And then there were the days when every little thing seemed to piss her off. Her day started off rather normally. She woke up, had her single allotted cup of coffee, and her reasonably healthy breakfast of toast and fruit, but as it continued she could feel her mood sinking.

An intern downstairs held the door open for her with a smile.

“I can open the door my damn self,” she snapped and waited for him to go in first so she could do just that.

“Good morning, Felicity,” the receptionist said.

She rolled her eyes. Every person she passed was pleasant and cheery, but all she could feel was a boiling anger. It frustrated her because she had no reason to feel this way, but being angry about being angry made her feel stupid. Thus adding to her foul mood.

On her desk was a stack of papers waiting for her. Curiously, there was a small sticky note atop the pile.

_Meeting 9am. Mrs. Queen._

“What the hell does she want?” Felicity hissed, crumpling the paper.

It was already nearly nine. She had better start heading down the hall towards Mrs. Queen’s office. She couldn’t for the life of her imagine what Moira wanted. Felicity was a good employee. She had always been worth more than QC seemed to realize. It was only recently, and because of Walter, that she was getting the recognition she deserved. Part of her wondered if it had to do with the bun she was currently carrying. Moira was Oliver’s mother. There was a chance she knew. God, she had been so worried about Oliver and Digg firing her from vigilante duties, she didn’t even think about Queen Consolidated. They couldn’t fire her for being pregnant, but that didn’t mean Moira wasn’t going to try.

Felicity boiled with rage.

She stopped in front of Moira’s door. The older woman acted as if she couldn’t see her standing there. Rolling her eyes, Felicity lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

“You’re early,” Moira said, “A feat.”

“Excuse me?” Felicity nearly snapped. She knew instantly it was a remark on her pregnancy, but she turned it away from that, “I’m one of the most punctual employees at QC and I always have been.”

Moira pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, “Do not play coy, Ms. Smoak, we both know why I called you down here.”

“So you could make snide remarks about my pregnancy? Or so that you could fire me and I can turn around and sue you?”

“No one said anything about firing,” Moira interlaced her fingers, placing them on her desk.

Moira sat like a queen. Straight and tall. She exuded power. She was a woman who knew she had strength in abundance and was going to use it to her advantage.

“It is true you’re a _good_ employee,” she said the word like it wasn’t meant as a compliment, “But that does not excuse your behavior. We at Queen Consolidated to not take kindly to anyone who thinks they can take advantage of my son and sleep their way to the top.”

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Me? Take advantage of Oliver?” she almost laughed, “I didn’t even get pregnant until after I was given the job by your husband. Oliver didn’t want me to have this stupid job. I didn’t want it either. You’ve really done some fantastic research, Moira.”

“Watch your tongue, Ms. Smoak,” Moira slammed her hands down on her desk as she stood tall and menacing.

“You already made up your damn mind,” Felicity spat, “You were going to fire me no matter what I said.”

A slight smirk pulled at the corner of Moira’s lips, “Pack your things and leave, Ms. Smoak. You are no longer permitted on the Queen Consolidated premises.”

Angry tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not waste tears on Moira Queen.

* * *

What the hell was she thinking? She opened her mouth to her boss of all people and now she was pregnant and jobless. There was a decent sum of money saved from her time as a department head, but that wasn’t the point. Felicity packed her desk and left the building. All eyes on her as she did so. At home, she dropped her things on her coffee table, and curled up on her couch.

She stewed in her anger. Screw Moira. Screw Oliver too. Screw fucking everyone. She turned her face into the back cushion of the couch and sniffled. Felicity swore she wouldn’t waste tears on Moira, but she couldn’t stop them from falling now that she was alone. She was supposed to be a goddamn genius. Not give her boss a valid reason to fire her. Shit. She wasn’t even in the mood to go into the arrow cave that night.

She didn’t want to see anyone. Talk to anyone.

Felicity cried. Her body trembling as she curled up into the tiniest ball she could. She cried until there weren’t any tears left. Until she was drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Hours later she was awoken by a hand on her shoulder and a whispered, “Felicity?”

She startled and scrambled forward. Her gaze fell on a hooded figure.

“It’s just me,” Oliver said.

Her hand went to her heart, “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“You didn’t answer your phone, you didn’t come into the foundry, and you didn’t answer the door.”

“You didn’t knock on my door like that…”

“I came by earlier.”

“I’m fine. Go away.”

“What happened?” he asked, shifting almost nervously from foot to foot.

“Your mother fired me. Did you not go into work this morning?” she snapped.

“She said you quit….”

“Of course she did. Of course, she fucking did!” Felicity stood, “No, she fired me because you told her I was pregnant,” she pushed her finger hard into his chest, “I’m taking advantage of you didn’t you know?” she laughed sarcastically and pushed past him.

“Wait,” he touched her arm.

“Why? What have you got to say that could make any of this better?”

“I…” his voice wavered.

“That’s what I thought,” she could feel tears forming in her eyes again, dammit, “I don’t have a job, Oliver. I’m pregnant and the father is a bow wielding vigilante!” she got louder.

“Why is this all my fault?” he asked incredulously.

“Why did you tell her?”

“She’s my mother… she drilled me, wouldn’t drop it…. I didn’t think she was actually going to do this.”

“You knew… _You knew_ she was going to do this to me?” she screamed.

“No… I… that’s not what I meant!” he shouted back, “Felicity! I want to help you, you know that’s all I’ve wanted!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about your mother!?” she hauled her hand back ready to slap him.

He caught her wrist mid air.

Their breath was heavy as they stared at each other.

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. The tension between them was palpable. That damn spark. Undeniable. Her body craved his like a drug. She wanted him. _Needed him_.

“Dammit,” she hissed.

She couldn’t do this to herself. Enough mistakes had been made that day.

“Get out,” she yanked her arm away from him, “Get out and stay away from me.” 

“What?” he choked.

“Get out, Oliver. Leave me alone.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I can’t do this anymore. John asked me whether or not I trust you… and I didn’t know the answer…”

“But now?” he asked.

She looked away from him. The answer was still unclear, but if he couldn’t even tell her about his mother’s plans what was there to trust?

“But now?” he repeated.

“Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo it’s only been like... a month, but here we are. i feel like the ending of this chapter is a lil messy but not too bad?? anyway enjoy~

Oliver stared down at a glass of vodka. He tilted it towards him watching the clear liquid swirl. What the hell was wrong with him? He lied to Felicity for months, got her pregnant, and because of his big mouth she had gotten fired. He didn’t mean for any of it to happen. There was no reason for his mother to act the way she did, but he knew he shouldn’t have said a damn thing. Moira made him feel like a cornered animal. If it had been any other person he would have fought his way out like he always did, but it was his mother. His fucking mother. He had to give her what she wanted, so she would leave him be.

It was cowardly.

There might have been a chance Felicity was learning to trust him, but all of that was gone. He had no idea what was going to happen now. Oliver was about to be a father and he hadn’t even stopped to really think about it. A father. Him? He wasn’t the boy who got on the boat nearly six years ago. That kid wasn’t father material, but then again neither was the man he was now. He spent his nights hunting men on a list given to him by his own father. He killed the wicked when he needed to. Oliver was a dark man. He had demons. Ghosts that haunted his waking hours as well as his dreams.

Maybe it was better if Felicity hated him. God, what did that say about him? He couldn’t leave her to take care of a child on her own. That wasn’t fair. He wasn’t suited for any of this, but he cared about her and he did care about the baby. He grasped the glass in his hand and raised it to his lips. Quickly, he knocked back the large gulp of alcohol. It burned going down, but it was a good burn. He closed his eyes, reveling in the burn and the warmth.

Leaning forward on his work table, he poured himself another glass. He had no place to go and he wasn’t going to get any sleep, he never did, so why bother doing anything else. It was sad, pathetic really, but what choice did he have? He sent John home and Felicity had sent him away. This was a mess.

* * *

Oliver walked past Felicity’s empty office. He stopped in front of the glass, eying the desk. There were many nights they had fooled around on top of that desk. Many amazing nights. And many great mornings he’d come into her office with peace offerings of coffee, donuts, and other treats. The look on her face when she saw his offerings always made him smile. Never had he seen someone glow over coffee and a muffin, but it was a good look on Felicity.

He wanted to know more about her, her likes and dislikes, but the likelihood of that happening now was very slim.

“We’ll have a replacement soon enough,” his mother stepped beside him.

He visibly tensed.

“What’s troubling you, Oliver?”

“You fired her.”

“She was using you.”

He turned to face her, “She didn’t ask me for anything,” he gritted through his teeth.

She crossed her arms, giving him that motherly annoyed look. He knew he was being rude, but he didn’t care. She was rude to Felicity first.

“It doesn’t matter. We don’t need that kind of publicity. You just returned home,” she pursed her lips for a moment, glaring at him, “She has been given a substantial severance package and I highly doubt she will ever bother you again.”

He frowned further, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly as I said,” Moira began to leave.

He gently caught her by the elbow, “Mom.”

“Ms. Smoak has enough money to take care of herself and anything that comes along. She doesn’t need your help,” she pulled out his grasp, “It’s best to move on with your own life.”

He let his hand away and watched her walk towards her own office. People walked past him as if nothing had happened. Maybe they didn’t hear anything. Maybe they didn’t care. He stared after his mother until she disappeared. Oliver loved her, he did, but what she was doing was despicable.

He swallowed down his anger and turned to leave. There was nothing keeping him there anymore. The only reason he wanted to do better at being CEO was to make Felicity happy. Too bad for his mom.

* * *

Oliver stood outside of Felicity’s apartment. Just hours ago she had sent him practically running out of her apartment. The Hood climbing out of an apartment window in shame, hiding in the shadows from the woman he had impregnated. He sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against the door. What the hell was he doing? A mix of guilt and nerves clawed at his stomach. He couldn’t do this; he should just leave her alone.

Pulling back, he started down the hall again. Part way down the hall he heard a door open behind him, but he paid it no mind. At least until a familiar voice followed.

“Oliver?”

He turned around.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked, frowning.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. She stared at him, hand on her hip. He could see keys in her hands. She was probably on her way to get the mail or something. His eyes scanned over her, taking in her appearance. The red dress she wore made her stomach show more than usual or maybe he just hadn’t been paying close enough attention. Either way, the sight of her pregnant belly brought up questions. He wanted to know how she was doing, he wanted to know if she knew anything about the baby, and a million other things. It felt like he hadn’t spoken to her in an eternity when in reality the last time he really spoke to her was a couple days ago.

“Oliver?”

He met her gaze and sighed, “I wanted to talk to you.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him; he was tired of receiving that look.

“Please,” he hated sounding desperate, but he needed to speak to her.

Someone opened their door behind him. By her gaze he could tell they were gaining an audience. She sighed and nodded towards her apartment. He followed her inside.

“The only reason you’re in here is because Mrs. Hubbart was being nosy,” she muttered.

Thank you, Mrs. Hubbart…. for giving Felicity an excuse.

“You could have turned me away,” he said quietly.

“I still can so don’t push it,” she snapped, “What do you want?”

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, trying to make himself seem small, “I want to apologize.”

She sat down on her couch, but he stayed standing.

“I should have told you after the meeting with my mother… I don’t know why I didn’t. I don’t. I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” he watched her, but found it difficult to gauge her reactions, “You deserve more than what’s been happening to you.”

A flicker of something crossed her face.

“I have no idea what I’m doing right now… I’m trying to help you. I want to help you and the baby,” he swallowed thickly, “But you don’t trust me. I don’t even deserve your trust.”

She gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air, “What do you want me to say? What can I say, Oliver?”

He shook his head and looked down.

Felicity pushed herself up again and walked towards him, “I have no idea what I’m doing anymore either. I’m alone in this and don’t say anything,” she put her hand up, “I got fired. I have to figure out what I’m going to do for work. Whether that means staying here or trying to find somewhere to work outside of the city.”

His eyes went wide.

She threw her arms wide and shrugged, “If I leave you’re not going to follow. You’re going to stay here with your family, with your company, with your nightly activities.”

His heart clenched for a reason he couldn’t explain. A pang in his stomach made him panic. The only thing he knew as that he didn’t want her to leave.

“Don’t go,” he whispered.

She looked taken aback, “If this is about tech help…”

He could feel himself becoming frantic, “No… Felicity, I don’t want you to leave. I’ve told you before I want to help you.”

“I haven’t made a real decision yet.”

“Take it off the table completely.”

“You can’t ask me to do that,” she snapped.

“Why? I might not know how to be a father, but…. I want to try. I want to be there for you and the baby.”

“Why?” she countered, “Give me a real reason.”

“I care about you, Felicity. I liked seeing you everyday at work. I liked trying harder because it made you happy. I want the chance to prove to you that I can do this. That I can make you happy and help you through this pregnancy,” the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, “I want to make up for the bullshit I put you through. For the bullshit my mother put you through. You are one of the only people in this crappy world that actually makes things better and you deserve so much more than what you’ve gotten.”

She started at him with wide, tear filled eyes and he thought for a moment he had screwed up again. Then she leaned up, pressing her lips to his. He let his eyes flutter shut and leaned into her. He didn’t know why this was happening, but he wasn’t going to argue. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, carefully wiping away her tears.

“Please don’t cry,” he whispered.

“Hormones,” she sighed.

“What does this mean?” he asked.

She pulled back, wiping at her own cheeks, “It means…. you’re not forgiven… yet and I can’t make any promises as to what is going to happen. I have to go where the opportunities are,” she said.

He deflated slightly.

“But I will give you the chance to prove yourself while I’m figuring this shit out.”

A wave of relief washed over him. But he had one more question, “And… the kiss…”

“Are you really going to question the things I do after everything that has happened so far?”

A light chuckle escaped his lips, “As many times as you pulled me into a supply closet…”

For a moment things felt soft… normal, but there was so much rebuilding he had to do. So much trust he had to gain. It was all he wanted to do.

“Is there anything I can do for you while I’m here? Anything?”

She opened her mouth, but closed it after only a second and shook her head, “No,” she said, “I shouldn’t have… given in like that at all… not yet. Not right now,” she looked away from him.

“Just remember anything you need. I’m here just a phone call or text away. Doesn’t matter what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are these two so messy...

Felicity was such a bad person. A horrible person, really. A person who made terrible decisions and didn’t care about the consequences. Starting with the night she stumbled, drunkenly into the lair of Starling City’s very own vigilante. Her decision making skills hadn’t improved from there.

She should have distanced herself from him, but she was giving him another chance to prove himself. At least she wasn’t limiting her choice of jobs because of him. She knew if an opportunity became available outside of the city, she would take it. He had every right to be a father if he wanted to, she knew that was true, but she wasn’t tied to him. She had ever right to go where she pleased.

It was complicated and only getting worse.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

He dipped lower between her legs. Her skirt was pulled high and her knees bent at his shoulders. She stretched her legs across his back, letting her heels dig into the middle of his back. Her fingers ran through his hair as he worked at pleasuring her. 

Yes, Felicity Smoak was a terrible person. It was only a week or so after he had come to her door apologizing and asking her to stay in the city. A week since she had been fired and yet, she found herself asking him over in the middle of the afternoon. Part of her found enjoyment pulling him away from his mother on a work day and the other part of her… also enjoyed using him in the way he used her. He wanted her for her brain and she wanted him for his body. Fair is fair.

The bit that made her terrible was the lack of guilt. But then again, why should she feel guilty about it?

Oliver wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her closer to his mouth. She leaned her head back, letting out a soft moan. His tongue flicked across her clit and pulled it into her mouth. He sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves like it was the sweetest piece of candy. She could feel the ache of an oncoming orgasm building in her lower stomach. It tightened and pulled at something deep within her.

“Oh god, Oliver,” she gasped.

He sucked harder, humming against her, sending a vibrating sensation through her. Felicity’s thighs began to shake on either side of his head. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly almost tugging. The other hand held onto the top of the couch behind her as if needed to hold onto something tightly.

“Yes!” she shouted loud enough for her neighbors to know what she was doing on this find Wednesday afternoon.

He didn’t let go of her clit until she had stopped trembling. Until the pleasure she felt turned into a subtle buzzing in her body. She slumped back into the couch, watching him lick her slowly. He met her gaze, looking at her like a smug cat with a bowl of cream. He moved just as languidly to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Sexy. Oliver pushed a little more, carefully changing their position, so she was lying on her back long way across the couch.

“What are you doing?” she asked, pulling back.

“Do you want me to stop?”

She hesitated, looking into his eyes for a moment. Apparently, that was all the answer he needed. Oliver pulled back from her, sliding off the couch.

“I didn’t say stop.”

“You didn’t say continue either. If all you wanted was a quick….” he gestured down, “That’s fine.”

He wasn’t mad. Not really. He was being careful around her. As if he took too much, she would send him away again.

“What are you going to do?”

“What?”

She gestured to his obvious hardon.

He swallowed thickly and looked away from her gaze. Embarrassed.

“Oliver, come back over here,” she said, “I didn’t intend to have full on sex with you when you came over. I’m allowed to hesitate.”

“I don’t want you to fuck me because you feel obliged.”

“Believe me…. I don’t.”

He stared at her for a long moment before moving back in. Their lips met again, heated but almost rushed. He pressed her back into the couch. She could hear the sound of his belt and zipper coming undone. He lined himself up with her and quickly penetrated. She gasped against his lips. His hand gripped her thigh, bringing her leg over his lower back.

“Oliver,” she gave out a strangled groan.

He was rough, but it felt so good. His cock stretched her walls in the most delicious way, pressing against her and rubbing that spot which made her her knees go weak. She arched her back and met each of his thrusts.

“Fuck!”

Her already sensitive body betrayed her. She trembled underneath him. Her walls clenched around his cock, pulling him in deeper. He moaned her name as his own thrusts became erratic. Oliver pressed one hand above her head and gave a final thrust. He shook on top of her, reaching his own climax.

They panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Both of them stayed quiet for a few minutes. He gently pulled out and sat on the other end of the couch.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he fixed his clothes.

She knew what he was really asking about. Her hand went to her small baby bump and nodded her head, “I’m fine,” she whispered breathlessly.

The quiet settled over them again. Not awkward, but not comfortable either.

“I want you to come back.”

“I have an interview next week.”

They spoke at the same time.

Oliver stared at her. Felicity fixed her dress and sat up straight.

“You go first,” he said.

“I have an interview at Palmer Tech next week.”

“Congratulations.”

“I’m not coming back to QC.”

He shook his head, “I wouldn’t ask you to do that. Not after what my mother did to you.”

She fiddled with her fingers nervously in her lap. As much as she was relieved to hear him say that, she still felt nervous.

“I want you to come back to the team,” he said quietly.

Her eyes went wide, “Why?”

“We need you. Don’t you get that? There’s a reason I kept coming back to you, Felicity. It wasn’t the sex.”

She frowned at him.

“It wasn’t just the sex.”

Her face relaxed slightly, “Okay.”

“Think about it, please?”

“Fine.”

He sighed and stood. As he was about to turn to go, he stopped, “I was going to ask you…”

“Yes?”

“How is the baby?”

“Good, I have another appointment in a couple weeks.”

“I haven’t been to any of them,” he said.

“I know.”

They looked at each other for a long moment.

“I would like to go to the next one of that’s okay.”

“It’s okay, I’ll text you the date.”

“Thanks,” he sighed and finished his retreat to the door.

She frowned, sinking into the couch again. Felicity might have felt satisfied, but now she felt… strange. Things were so weird between her and Oliver. They were friends, sort of. They had casual sex, but they also had almost awkward conversations about their unborn child and her career. She didn’t understand it.

There was also the little invite back to the team. She did miss it. A lot actually. She enjoyed helping him and John. It felt good and she thought they were starting to make an actual difference in the city. Even if she didn’t always approve of Oliver’s methods.

The team, work, the baby, Oliver, and everything in between. It was all going to drive her crazy.

Why did her world have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr and twitter: felicityollies


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first half of this chapter is all @mineisadrywit‘s fault but it also comes from my constant wondering if steve can tie cherry stems with his tongue.

“You called me all the way over here for a bag of fresh cherries,” Oliver said, setting them down on Felicity’s coffee table.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, “You said I could ask for anything.”

“I did,” he sat down beside her.

“I read cherries are good for pregnant women, nutrients and all that. Plus they sounded good,” she already had a bowl prepared for pits and stems.

His eyes moved over her as she dug a cherry out of the brown paper bag. There was a roundness in her cheeks she had gained in the last couple weeks. Her breasts had changed size along with her slowly protruding belly. He might have also noticed a particular thickness of her ass and thighs as her mother had said there would be. Oliver thought she looked as sexy as the day she wandered drunkenly into the lair.

Felicity wrapped her lips around a plump cherry and pulled it into her mouth. He swallowed thickly, watching her drop the stem into her bowl. She batted her eyelashes as if she didn’t know the way she affected him. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

She giggled, “You don’t have to stay here and watch me eat.”

“I thought I might offer you a ride to your interview.”

“Ah, you remembered.”

“Of course, I did.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed, plucking another cherry out of the bag.

He watched her eat a few more cherries before stealing a couple from her. She grumbled at him quietly but didn’t really argue. He dropped the pit of one into the bowl but kept the stem in his mouth. It was her turn to narrow her eyes suspiciously at him. He twisted the stem in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. He pressed it between his lips revealing the stem with a knot tied in the very middle.

She visibly swallowed.

He pulled it back into his mouth and added another knot.

“You are a show-off,” she said when he showed it to her.

He gave a smug grin, “Maybe.”

“Is that all you can do?”

He shook his head and added another stem into his mouth with his already knotted stem. It took him another second, but he tied them both together. Heat rose to Felicity’s cheeks and she shifted slightly in her seat. She already knew he was good with his tongue, but it was amusing to remind her.

He tossed the stems away and finished off the cherries in his hand.

“I hope you intended to do more than just tease,” she put the bowl and the bag on the coffee table.

“Possibly.”

She glared at him.

“You’re the one in the driver’s seat, Felicity,” he said honestly.

Her face softened slightly, “Fine. Lie back.”

He didn’t need telling twice. She slid off the couch and he moved to lie on this back. Felicity climbed on top of him and pressed her lips to his. She tasted like the cherries she had just been eating. Soft lips and sweet taste. He groaned against them.

“I want to ride your face,” she whispered.

“God, yes,” he moaned.

She slid off of him. He watched her toss away a pair of lacy red panties. She hiked up her skirt as she climbed back onto the couch. Felicity turned around, pressing her knees on either side of his head. She hovered over him, giving him the perfect sight of her glistening folds. He leaned up, licking along her slit. Her sweet juices dripped into his mouth. His cock twitched in his slacks. Fuck he loved her taste.

She shuddered on top of him, rolling her hips into his mouth. He gripped onto her thighs and latched his lips onto her folds, slurping up her wetness.

“Fuck, Oliver,” she moaned out loudly.

His dick thickened and strained against his pants in response. Her sounds and the way her body reacted to him was too much. As if he wanted to keep his arousal in check in the first place. It was too easy to lose himself in Felicity. She was so sexy and beautiful.

“Yes,” she dragged out the words as her hands reached out across his body.

She pressed her fingers against his member and he moaned into her pussy. He wanted her touch more than anything. His tongue slipped between her folds, hoping if he gave her more she might give as well. He knew this was about her. It was always about her. He was trying to be in her good graces, but his body ached.

Felicity undid his belt, button, and zipper. He let out the smallest sigh of relief as he licked up her slit again. Her hand wrapped around his length. She stroked him a couple of times. Each time her hand neared his tip, she twisted her wrist.

“Felicity,” he gasped.

He gripped her thighs a little tighter and brought his mouth to her clit. Wrapping his lips around the swollen nub, he sucked roughly. At the same time, she took his tip into her mouth. She groaned around his cock, send a pleasant vibration down his shaft. He switched again to her entrance, slipping his tongue inside and pressing against her walls. Finding it impossible not to groan into her sweet pussy.

Back and forth. Back and forth until she was beginning to shake on top of him. He kept his mouth to her core, drinking in all her juices. Oliver moaned as his own climax hit him. His cock twitched in her mouth and his thighs began to quake. She pulled off of him but kept her hand moving along his length, working him through his orgasm.

Slowly, they came down. Sweaty, messy, and as Felicity turned around he could see both wearing each other’s cum. He had caught her on the cheek. Sex, when it’s real, is never pretty, but god it feels good.

“That tongue is something else,” she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

He smirked, “I could say the same about your hands and lips.”

“You could,” she leaned in and kissed him.

There was something soft about the kiss. Neither of them felt rushed. He reached up entangling his fingers in her hair. She kissed his upper lip, gently… sweetly. When they broke apart their noses brushed together. Something tugged at him. Something in his chest. He looked into her eyes and it spread to his stomach. Their eyes stayed locked on each other’s for a few more seconds before she finally pulled away.

She cleared her throat, “I have to get ready to go. There’s a guest bathroom if you want to get cleaned up,” she pointed towards it.

He nodded, “Thanks.”

Oliver pushed down whatever he was feeling and quickly retreated into the bathroom.

* * *

The limo ride to Palmer Tech was kind of quiet. He wasn’t sure what happened between them after their little romp on the couch, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. It wasn’t important. What was important was making sure Felicity got to her interview on time. He gave a side glance to her. She cleaned up really well. Of course, she did. He had seen her at work a million times before, but it didn’t stop him from being awed by her. She wore a dark green dress, tight on top and a little loose in the skirt. It covered her baby bump pretty well. Something about the color brought the feeling in his stomach back. It was so reminiscent of his suit color, but she wasn’t wearing it for him; she was wearing it for Palmer.

That thought alone made the feeling in his stomach begin to twist into something uglier.

They pulled up to the Palmer Tech building. He got out of the car and walked around to Felicity’s side.

“Would you like me to walk you up?” he asked as he opened her door.

“Sure, I guess.”

He let out a silent breath of relief. They walked inside together but kept a few inches of distance between them. The building was nice. Very high tech. Showier than Queen Consolidated was. He didn’t think QC needed to be showy. Their tech could speak for itself.

What did he care, he barely worked at QC anymore.

It wasn’t long before they were hitting the top floor and Raymond Palmer’s office.

“Felicity Smoak,” he said as soon as she was within sight, “And… Oliver Queen well isn’t this a surprise!” he held out his hand for both of them.

Palmer smiled wide with an obvious schoolboy charm. He had a firm grip, firm, but friendly.

“Honestly, Ms. Smoak, this interview is just a formality. I’ve seen your work… all the way back to your MIT days and we would love to have you here,” his grin seemed to get wider, “I can’t believe you let her go,” he laughed, looking back to Oliver.

That ugly feeling nagged at him. It clawed at him like the twisted green-eyed monster it was.

“I know. It was a huge mistake,” he said.

It started to feel awkward and he knew he needed to leave. This was Felicity’s moment. He didn’t need to be ruining.

“I’ll get out of here. Good luck, Felicity, though it looks like you don’t need it.”

“Thanks,” she said, “I’ll get home on my own.”

He started to walk towards the door.

“Oh are you two…” he heard Palmer say.

“What? No! No… no, no, no, no….no, we’re just friends…”

Oliver grit his teeth and forced himself to get back to the street as fast as possible. It was a mistake. As soon as he hit the sidewalk a barrage of flashes assaulted his eyesight.

“What are you doing at Palmer Tech?”

“Are you and your former employee dating?”

“Are you planning on selling out to Palmer Tech?”

Shit.

He pushed through the paparazzi and made it back to the car, with some effort. Oliver told the driver just to go. He wasn’t sure where he was going yet, but he needed to get the hell out of there. It wasn’t ten minutes into the drive when he received a message from his mother. He supposed he should have seen that coming. Social Media was the devil.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?” Moira shouted as soon as Oliver entered her office.

It wasn’t often he heard his mother swear, much less directed at him.

“You were with that girl again and seen with one of our biggest rivals? What has gotten into you? What were you thinking?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued.

“You were not thinking. Not at all. You are trying to ruin me. Ruin this company.”

He didn’t want to listen to this; he had enough crap to deal with. There were strange things going on in the city at night. Shit, he and Diggle needed Felicity’s help with. He had feelings he didn’t know what to do with, he felt like he was always walking on eggshells, and goddammit he didn’t need more coming from his own mother.

“I am not trying to ruin you or this company,” he ground out.

“No? Then you’re obsessed with that girl. That pregnant gold digging _whore_.”

Something inside of him snapped.

“Shut up!” he shouted.

Moira startled.

“Shut up,” his voice lowered, “You don’t get to speak about her like that. She is one of the hardest working people I know. She never once asked me for anything, mother,” he said, “I was using her!” his voice rose again, “I was using her and now she is pregnant with my child. Your grandchild.”

He didn’t remember walking closer to her, but suddenly there was only a foot of space between them.

“She is strong and kind…. and she deserves more than this company. So much more than I can offer her, but I am fucking trying. That’s more than I can say for you,” he spat the words in her face.

“You have feelings for her,” Moira whispered.

Oliver pulled back and shook his head, “I’m just trying to do the right thing. Something you wouldn’t know how to do if it bit you in the ass,” he began to walk away from her, “You fired a pregnant woman for being pregnant and everyone knows it.”

“I made up for it in her severance package,” Moira said as if she should be forgiven.

He paused for just a moment, but he couldn’t think of a response to that. There was nothing he could say to that.

“I was trying to protect you!” she called after him, but he ignored her.

* * *

Oliver punched a training dummy for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was shirtless and sweaty, but he was starting to feel better. Diggle had been sent home. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and his anger. His jealousy.

“Ah!” he screamed slamming his fist into the dummy and knocking it over.

The door at the top of the stairs opened.

“I thought I told you to go home, Digg!” he growled.

No response. Just the clunk of footsteps coming down the stairs. They didn’t sound quite as heavy as John’s footsteps. He turned and saw Felicity standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“I took the job,” she said with a shrug.

He softened slightly, “I’m glad. You deserve it.”

“CEO right here,” she shoved her thumb at her chest.

He smiled wide, but only for a second.

“What are you all worked up about?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he sighed.

“The training dummy on the floor says otherwise.”

“Got into a fight with my mom,” he muttered.

“Mothers…” she shook her head, “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Wanna kiss about it?”

He watched her, hesitantly, licking the sweat from his lip. With a few quick strides, he was standing in front of her.

“What are you really doing here?”

“You invited me back.”

“I did.”

She slid her hands up his chest, “Sweaty,” she groaned quietly.

He shuddered, “I think you came down here to celebrate your new job.”

“That too,” she whispered, “But if you get a little catharsis out of it too… you know… bonus.”

He leaned into her touch; he wasn’t sure if she really cared about what he was feeling or if she just wanted to fuck, but he appreciated the thought. But earlier on the couch, they had both been pleasured so thoroughly, and then the softness afterward. He was reading too deeply into things. Why couldn’t he just let this be what it was? Good sex. Him making up for his wrongs. He didn’t even know what he was feeling anyway. No need to complicate things.

He grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her closer. Their lips met in a rough kiss. Besides, she was back on the team. Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
